Pyrrha's New Life
by TomatoInTheSky
Summary: In a life where Pyrrha Aegle is left alone and abandoned. She goes to a new place. Survives by herself until the age of 12. Pyrrha meets new people in her life. People that would change her life forever. The Gods are out to get her. Including her godly father.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Skirts, School and Dreams.**

"No way"

"There's no other way. You need to. It's the rules"

"It's disgusting. How to girls do this?"

"Can't go into school otherwise"

"We all end up doing it some how"

Pyrrha fumbled with her new school uniform sitting cross legged on her bed.

"You can't be serious, Emma. This is horrible. I've never even worn a skirt in my life!"

She continues to look at the articles of clothing that she had been given upon entering the orphanage. Pyrrha always hated that she ran. She feels as though she could have been better off back in Canada. But then she realizes it was for the best.

She looks up at Emma who is laying on her bed in her school uniform, reading a book, "Why do we need to wear these? Do they seriously restrict us from wearing what we want? What kind of school does that!"

Emma just sighs, "You ask a lot of questions, you know that? This is a special school, Pyrrha. They expect nothing but the best. They only take bright students. You should feel lucky that you got in. Jane was nice enough to take you in and get you a spot."

Curious as she was, she didn't question why Jane helped her. After all, Pyrrha thought it was rather rude to show up at someones doorstep looking like you've had your face planted in dirt, and then promptly passing out in front of them.

"Listen, get some sleep. Tomorrow is your first day. Got to look sharp. Get some rest, i've got to go talk to Jane about some things." Emma then gets off her bed and walks out the door, closing it on the way out.

Pyrrha decided that might be a good course of action. She changes into her fresh new pajamas that Jane bought for her, and gets under her covers. One would think that after the week she had, no sleep would come to pass. But as exhausted as she was, she passed out right away.

Pyrrha dreamt of a bright golden eagle and a glowing winged horse fighting each other, on a beach. The skies were dark and thundering, and the waves were crashing against the shore. All of a sudden she saw herself as the winged horse and saw the eagle flying directly at her, talons out.

Her dream morphed. She saw a women. Her first thought was that it was her mother. But she could never be sure, seeing as she never met her. All she knows is that she's dead. She knew not of her father though. The women on a beach with a man. This man had an aura around him, as if he were glowing. They were holding each others hands, when the women started crying and let go of the mans hands.

She cries into her own hands. The man holds out his arm to touch her shoulder but thinks better of himself. All of a sudden, her dream darkens and the man is no longer there. The only thing she can see is the women. As if she's just levitating mid-air. Thunder crashes all above her and a huge lightning bolt strikes her.

Pyrrha wakes up in a cold sweat. What just happened? What was all of that about? Questions continue to fly around in her head when Emma walks through the door and says, "You're late. Get up and go shower. We cannot miss your first day."

Emma had a sour look on her face as she spoke to Pyrrha. She just waved it off and went to the showers. Emma has only been sour to her ever since she arrived.

Pyrrha walks into the showers and sets her towels on the rack outside of the shower door. She turns on the shower and stands in the cold water. She had always enjoyed a nice cold shower. Pyrrha always felt refreshed when water rushes over her. She enjoys playing in the rain. One secret that

Pyrrha never told anyone, was how she could feel every drop of water thats around her. Literally feel it. As if the water had its own presence. She could sense when the water was going to hit her skin as it came out of the shower head. She could feel the water rushing through the pipes bellow her.

She never told anyone. Pyrrha was scared of being the minority. The freak. She stepped out of the shower when suddenly she felt freezing cold. She looked at her arms, then at her legs, then she proceeded to touch her face and her hair. Looking for traces of water.

Pyrrha found not a drop of water on her light brown skin

All the water that had been dripping from her body moments ago, had just vanished. She ran to the mirror but then slipped on the tiles. She got up and looked down. A puddle of water that was never there moments before, had appeared.

She didn't know what to think. This couldn't be possible. It doesn't make any sense. She decided it would be best leave it for now. She was becoming more and more late for school.

She walked out, wrapped in her towel, and walked to her room. She almost got lost. _This place is huge Pyrrha thought._ Jane had explained to her that she was now under the care of an orphanage. It was an all girl orphanage. She learned that Jane owns this orphanage and is in charge of all of the staff. She's basically the boss around here.

Pyrrha enters her room and gets changed. She looks in the mirror one last time, looking over what she was wearing. She was utterly disgusted. Pyrrha was wearing a white dress shirt with a plaid tie, black flats, black stockings that went to her thigh, a plaid skirt, and a black cardigan. All she used to wear were cargo pants, a tank top and a big jacket.

Now she was in New York. No longer on the streets of Toronto, Ontario. She was going to go to school.

As mad as she might be, Pyrrha was ready to take on this new chapter of her life.

Pyrrha walked out of her room and into the main hall where Emma was waiting, "Took you long enough. The bus is waiting for us. Let's not waste any more time"

They both entered the bus. Pyrrha became frightened at the amount of kids that were on that bus. Kids that were younger and older then her. She had never been surrounded by so many people in her life. Pyrrha slipped into a seat with a boy. Curly hair long, braces, eye glasses. Short, just like her. He was occupied in reading his book, Hamlet.

The boy didn't notice her until she said, "Hello there"

Frightened as he was, the boy replied,"Uh, Hi. Who are you?"

Pyrrha had never really spoken to many boys. Mostly just adults when asking for directions. She replied shyly, "Pyrrha. Pyrrha Aegle. I'm new here."

"Interesting name, Pyrrha. My name is Sam. Samwell Evans. Nice to meet you. What grade are you in?" Sam asked curiously.

Pyrrha had a confused look on her face for a moment. _Grade? What in the worl- Oh! That's right. Jane had mentioned that I'd be in something called the Grade 7 program._ "Grade 7? I think."

"You think? How old are you?" asked Sam curiously

"Twelve years old. What does it matter?" Pyrrha asked back, just as curious

"Doesn't matter much, they just put you in a certain grade, based on your age." said Sam

"Interesting" mumbled Pyrrha

They sat in an awkward silence as the bus drove them to school.

"You said you were new here. Where are you from?" Sam asked.

Pyrrha was hesitant when answering this particular question. She didn't exactly like talking about where and what she grew up around. "I'm from Canada"

Sam looked at her oddly, "Any particular place in Canada? or just Canada"

"Ontario" Thats about all Pyrrha was willing to give away.

"Huh, cool. I'm going to uh, finish this book now." Sam awkwardly stated.

"Uh, sure. Go right ahead." Pyrrha was left to her own thoughts.

They arrived to the school. The front of the school had big letters on the top of the building. They read, "Eohkrln Emelentary Socohl"

Pyrrha could figure out the two words, Elementary School. That much was obvious. The first word however seemed to have her confused.

Pyrrha always had trouble reading. She could never understand why the letters always mixed around and switched placed. It's always been an issue for her.

She walked into the school with all of the other kids. She had gotten lost in the crowd and lost sight of Emma and Sam.

Pyrrha continued to follow the crowd until she saw kids start separating and going into lines outside of classrooms. She spotted Sam and entered the same line as him.

"Hey Sam, am I supposed to be in this line?", Pyrrha whispered to Sam.

Sam jumped. He was again frightened by Pyrrha, "Stop doing that! Yes, I believe you belong in this line. We're both in Grade 7 and there are only two Grade 7 classes. It's likely you belong in this one" said Sam.

"Why is it likely?" asked Pyrrha

"The other class is full. The only class that isn't is this one. Mister J is the only one taking on new students right now." said Sam, like it was obvious.

"Mister J? Who's that? Our teacher?" Pyrrha was curious as to how school worked. After all, she'd never been in one.

"Probably the best teacher in this school. He isn't stuck up and rude like the other teachers. You should feel lucky that he's allowed you into his class this late into the school year" Sam said

Pyrrha was relieved to have an easy going teacher. She didn't really know how things were going to work out. She couldn't read, she hadn't ever gone to a school before, and now she was in a very special school with very smart kids. Pyrrha was again, afraid of becoming the minority.

They all entered the room and everyone took their seats. She was left standing at the door looking confused.

A young man sitting at his desk looked at her and smiled. His legs were kicked up on his desk as if he were just relaxing. He put his legs down and stood up. Tall. He was very tall. Had had messy jet black hair and and green eyes. Muscular. Very strong looking. Green eyes. Bright green eyes, just like Pyrrha. Large, emerald green eyes. Exactly like hers. He stared directly into her eyes. As if they shared the same eyes. She felt as if.. water. She felt the presence of water in him. Even though she knew water wasn't around. She sensed it in him.

This would be an interesting day.

"Ah, our new student. Glad to have you here! Please, don't feel shy, come over here in the middle and introduce yourself" Said Mister J.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Reading, Cookies, Milk and Family.**

Pyrrha walked to the front center of the room and stood, facing towards the class. She glanced once more at the teacher. He gave her an encouraging wink, as if saying, 'Go on'.

"Hi, My name i-is Pyrrha. P-Pyrrha Aegle." She said nervously.

"Pyrrha? Like Pee - ra? Pee pee Aegle? Or how about Pee Pee Ugly. Haha" A boy sniggered in the far back of the room.

Pyrrha only frowned and looked at her feet. She patted down her clothes and pulled at her long pony tail nervously.

"James. I do not tolerate name calling of any sort in my class room. Do not make me say it again. Are we clear?" Mister J said sternly

The kids in the classroom. He wasn't usually this serious. Usually he was carefree. Perhaps it would be because a new kid is here.

Mister J only smiled at her. "I can see that you're nervous, Pyrrha. You have a very nice name. Red and green.. Quite the combination of colors."

"Sorry, what?" Pyrrha inquired curiously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Please, have a seat. There is an empty desk right here," He said pointing right in front of his big, wooden desk.

Pyrrha went to sit down. He continued to talk to her, "My name is Mister Jackson. Or Mister J for short. I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the school year. Don't worry, i'm not a hard teacher. So long as you do your homework and work in class, you will prosper."

Pyrrha gave a small smile and nodded slightly, "Will do, Sir."

"The manners on this one! Some of you could learn from her" Mister Jackson laughed.

The teacher then began his lesson. They did a lot of writing lessons and reading. It was only until Mister Jackson called her to read a paragraph that things went wrong.

"Ms. Aegle. Could you please read for us paragraph three on page 124 of your text book?" He asked kindly.

She looked at her book. she flipped through her book. She couldn't tell which page was which. The numbers were different in her head.

"I can't - Uhm. Sir, could you show me the page please?" She asked awkwardly.

The kids in the room looked at her confused. Mister Jackson proceeded to walk to her desk and turn to the correct page. He stood, back against his desk, watching expectantly.

Pyrrha looked at the blocks of text in front of her eyes. She could hardly notice any of these words. The letters.. They were changing. She couldn't. She couldn't read these words.

"Sir - I can't read these words. I don't understa-" She started but Mister Jackson interrupted her.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. I'll finish the paragraph." He smiled at her and gave her a look of understanding.

But.. How. How did he even know? Or does he. He saved her there from humiliation. The kids weren't lying when they said he's a nice teacher.

He continued to read and finish his lesson. The day went by and they learnt a whole bunch of other stuff. Or at least she did. This was all probably review for them.

As the bell rang for them to leave and go home, Mister J called out to her. "Miss Aegle, if you could stay after school for a moment. I'd like to have a chat with you"

Pyrrha was nervous. What did she do wrong? She wasn't in trouble… Was she? Was it because she could read? All of these thoughts ran through her head as she remained in her seat.

Once all of the kids filed out of the class, he spoke, "Would you give me a second, I just need to grab something from the back room."

(From this point on is Pyrrha's point of view)

I nodded.

A minute later he walked out of the room at the back of the classroom with a plate filled with cookies and two cups of milk. My eyes went wild. How did he know.. My favorite snack. I started to become more worried and excited as each second passed.

He pulled up a chair in front of her desk and placed the cookies on her desk. He slid a cup of milk her way and set one on his side.

He stood, leaning on the chair, staring into her eyes, "You have green eyes. Big, round, emerald green eyes."

I felt awkward. "Uhh-"

"So! What brings you to New York my dear." He said as he dunked a cookie into his cup of milk.

I took that as my cue to start eating as well. I needed to make up an excuse. I didn't want to reveal too much about myself. "My father got a new job here and our family moved down here". I said as I ate a cookie and drank some milk. Chocolate chunk. Even better.

"Ah, but how is that possible Pyrrha? You don't know your father."

My heart stopped.

He was peering into my eyes. As if he could read me like a book.

"Mister Jackson, I-"

"Fear not Miss Aegle. I've read your student report. I do not stalk." He smiled

Somehow I didn't believe him. Something was off here. We kept chatting about where I came from, randomly chatting. Then he asked about my religion. My culture.

"I'm Hindu. Well my mother was. That's all I really know about her actually. I don't know a single thing about religion though." It became easier to talk to him as we kept on talking. I reached for another cookie when I felt nothing on the plate. How did we finish so much cookies that fast? She looked out the window. It was starting to become dark. It was almost 6 o'clock and school ended at 3:30. How did the time fly by so fast?

"Mister Jackson, we spent 2 and a half hours eating cookies" I laughed.

He laughed with me, "Why yes, my dear, we did!"

He looked at my eyes once more, "You're eyes. It's a shame they can't read as well as I had hoped. Well, it is to be expected. You're just like me when I was your age."

He then asked me a question I didn't expect.

"Your mother. You never knew her. Did you."

I was shocked. Mister Jackson continues to speak.

"Maya. Nice women. Was always kind. Died young. Very young" He said with a grim look on his face.

"How do you kno-"

"You're eyes. The same as mine. Obviously. You knew that the second you saw me. Only the lot of us have that quality. We got the weird part of the gene pool." Mister Jackson said off handedly.

He then got out of his seat, gathered the glasses and plate and put them on his desk. He poured a glass full of water from the mug of water on his desk. He then sat back down in his seat in front of Pyrrha.

He stared at me for what felt like hours. In reality it must have been mere minutes. He looked at the glass and then at me. Then back at the glass. Then back at me. Only when he looked at me, he had a mischievous look in his eye. I couldn't follow his movements. It was so fast.

In a matter of only a second, he threw the water inside the glass at me.

The water, only millimeters from my face, stayed still. Floating, mid-air.

Then it dropped all over my skirt and soaked me.

"I know who you are. I know _what_ you are. And I can help" He said seriously.

"I-I need to go. Good evening Mister Jackson"

"Where will you go? Your bus has left 2 and a half hours ago."

I stood still. He was right. I have no way to go home. I would walk, but I don't know where to go.

"Please, sit. I mean not to scare you. You'd be surprised the things I still have yet to tell you, my dear."

I had no choice. I knew no once else in the school. Everyone was probably gone. I sat back in my set.

All of a sudden, the water that tainted my clothes and skin, sank to the ground. Just like before. He smiled.

"So, you like water."

"I do, yes."

"I do too."

"So?"

"I mean to say, I'm just like you." He said.

Suddenly, the water from the ground floated off the ground and formed a ball mid air. He just sat there. Elbows on the desk, chin in his hands, smiling. He removed his glasses and I could clearly see how deep his eyes were. I could see the bags around them. He hasn't slept in days. Weeks. Maybe a month. You could see the exhaustion past his tough and happy exterior. I hadn't said a thing the whole time.

I suddenly had a thought. Was this man.. Is he related to me?

Is he..

"No, I'm not your father." He laughed.

I frowned. What was I thinking.

"However I am related to you."

"How? Who are you? Why did you keep me behind."

He smiled as he spoke, "You can't read as well as others. Dyslexia. You can't focus in class. ADHD. You have the green eyes of the sea. Your control and love for water. You can only be one person. Pyrrha Aegle, Daughter of the almighty God of the oceans and earthquakes, Lord Poseidon. You are a Demigoddess."

"I'm sorry. Who? What does all of this mean. Who is this Poseidon. I don't know my father. But I'm pretty sure he isn't a God. If he was, he wouldn't leave me on the streets, fending for myself." I was confused. And a tad angry. If my father is who he is, why didn't he help me? Did he hate me?

"Trust me. I wasn't happy about that fact either. He had it in when I met him after I heard the news. Yelled at him so much pretty much lost my voice for a little while." He said grimly.

"What do you mean "When you met him after you heard the news". What news." My curiosity kept on growing. So much is being revealed to me.

"After I had heard that you were born and that Poseidon would abandon you. Leave you so he wouldn't be in trouble on Olympus, the home of the Gods" He explained.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? Why are you telling me all of this?" She asked anxiously.

"The reason I am telling you all of this is because you have been cut from what is true reality. All of the ripped out pages from your book have just been re-written. I've told you things that were meant to be a mystery. I'm a rule breaker. We children of Poseidon are like that." He stated.

"Sorry you said "We children of Poseidon?" It's all started to make sense. His eyes, the feeling of water when I'm near him. How he knew who I am.

"I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." He said quietly.

"Oh" I muttered, stunned. It was even harder to believe when he said it out loud.

"Yeah, I'm your brother. Half brother." He said casually.

"I think, I am starting to understand now."

"Good"

"So you're my brother? But like. You're old."

He frowned, "I'm not that old. Just hit 32. Not very nice Pyrrha."

My eyes went wide, "32? I only meant like 24 or something, you don't look that old!"

"Oh.. Well in that case, i'm flattered! It's getting late. You're orphanage is probably worried as to where you are. I'll give you a ride back."

"Oh.. Alright. Well thanks I guess, Mister Jacks-"

"No no no. It's Percy. Only Mister Jackson in class" He smiled.

I smiled. He truly is a nice person. "Okay Percy."

"Let's get going, It's getting late"

"Oh. Alright" I said sadly. I was enjoying my time with him. A member of my family. My blood. Someone who I can call family. My brother.

"What's wrong? I just told you about your history and now you're sad?" Percy exclaimed.

"It's just that. Well, I don't really like the orphanage. It's lonely and I share a room with this really sour girl and she isn't nice… Plus I'm starting to like you.. You're family right? I can trust you?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course" he said quietly

"Can I.. Can I stay with you? I'm sorry for asking and it's just that I don't have anyone else that I trust and I'm just scared of what my life will be like and I really like being around you an-"

"Yes. Stop rambling. I'd be more then happy to keep you. However, I don't have any girl clothes that would fit you.. The ones that belonged to Annabeth, well, they're not your size" He smiled sadly and laughed.

"Annabeth? Who's that?"

"She's.. She was, my wife. She passed away around the time of your birth."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a soar topic."

"No no that's alright. Like they say, when one door closes, another opens." He smiles at me.

He continued to talk as we walked out of the classroom and into the parking lot, then into his car. "I'll need to formally adopt you and sign some papers at the orphanage to get you out of there. Basically, i'm legally your father, but I'm your brother by blood."

"I understand" I smiled, "Thank you, Brother"

"Anytime", Percy smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Goddesses, Confusion and New Homes**

The moment we reached the drive way of the orphanage, Jane came running out, furious.

"Pyrrha, where in the name of Hades have you been?!" She exclaimed angrily

"I-I'm sorry. My teacher kept me after school to talk to me."

"For 3 and a half hours? Is he mad? Who is that?" She asked pointing to Percy.

"Hello there" He winked at her.

Jane had a furious look on her face and muttered "Jackson" under her breath.

"How are you on this fine evening _Jane_ " He said with what I think is sarcasm.

"Do you two know each other? Am I missing something?" I asked, confused.

When I looked back at Jane, she was glowing with anger. Literally glowing. A bright silver glow radiated around her.

Percy got out of the car and walked directly to her and looked her in the eye. "What can I do for you Lady Artemis"

"You dare-"

"I do. You kept my sister here. Hiding from me. You know what the rules are. When they turn 13 they must be claimed and sent to Camp Half-Blood. Or did you plan on adding her to the Hunt.

"That was the plan from the beginning. You just never agreed. You're too-"

"I'm too what, Artemis. Arrogant, Prideful? Egotistic? After all I've done for Olympus? And you all deny me the right to see my sister? Even my own father cares not for her. Or even me anymore. I will not stand by and watch her struggle to survive when the chance presents itself to me. Get out of my way so we can grab her things and leave."

"You have no right telling me to get out of the way" said Artemis angrily.

"Is that so? Try me. I may be aged. But I can still fight. You know well of that." Percy said challengingly

"If that is what you wish Percy, then so it shall be."

"Close your eyes Pyrrha, NOW" Yelled Percy. I trusted him.

Jane, or Artemis started to glow even brighter and brighter. I had to close my eyes. After the light died down, she was in armor and had a bow at her side and a quiver of arrows slinged over her shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was she a Goddess? She looked angry and strong. Her silver eyes ready to fight.

Percy on the other hand looked as calm as ever. As if he saw this type of thing every day. He loosened his tie from around his neck and took it off. He rolled up the sleeves of his light blue dress shirt. Then he pulled out a pen. A pen? Why a pen? He uncapped it and out sprung a long gleaming bronze sword. There was writing on it. Writing I could understand. A different language. It read "Anaklumos". I knew what this meant. "The current that takes one by surprise. Riptide"

Percy simply raised his sword. "Are you sure you would like to do this, Artemis. There is no going back." He said with reason in his voice.

"I'm under orders Jackson. I will not lose. I can't. I'm sorry" She said angrily, but some trace of sorry was found in her voice.

"No you're not."

Then they charged at each other. She took the first swipe with her blades. Percy deflected them with his sword in one hand. Artemis jumped back and threw her knives at him. He deflected both of them with Riptide. She pulled out her bow and drew back an arrow from her quiver. Percy drew the water from a water fountain near by. He blasted water in torrents at Artemis. She shot her arrow and the water was separated, as if creating a path for her arrow to fly.

The arrow hit Percy in the shoulder.

He had had enough. He stood and with his mass strength, plunged his sword into the ground and the ground started shaking very heavily. He removed his sword and charged at Artemis. She was at a loss, she could not aim properly with the ground shaking so much. Percy however was running fine. He placed his blade at her neck and shouted "Yield! Now or I won't hesitate!"

With anger she spoke. "I yield" She dropped her bow and it disintegrated. Her armor had disappeared and she was back to normal.

"You will leave this place, with your "Orphanage" and never set foot near my sister again. Do I make myself clear."

"You cannot demand anything from a Goddess."

"Then perhaps I should have your mother Leto put back onto her island. You know, it's a shame. I used my wish to release her because I'd have hoped it would have made you happy. I had lost everything in my life. Annabeth, my mother, and my step-father. I only had you. I had fallen for you. But yet you still stick by those Olympians. You of all people will not take what has just come into my life. My sister. Leave. Now."

Tears fell from her eyes as she stood and turned around. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I never wanted it to be this way. Truly"

She disappeared in a flash of light promptly.

"Go and get your stuff. We're leaving" Percy said without turning to look at me. He removed the arrow from his shoulder and some blood spilled. He just covered his hand over it and walked back to the car.

I quickly went inside and grabbed all my clothes and my backpack. I guess we wouldn't need to sign those papers now.

The ride to Percy's home after that was silent.

"I'm sorry" He said as he was driving. He ran a hand through his hair absently.

"It's okay. I'm just confused. Maybe explain another day?" I asked nervously

"Perhaps. I'm beat. You probably are too." We arrived at an apartment complex.

We went up to his apartment and we walked in. Small. Cozy. Very comfy. These were the thoughts I had after she got into bed next to Percy.

"It's not weird for me to want to sleep next to you is it?" I asked.

"No no, that's fine. You're my sister" He said.

I smiled. He is so understanding. I fell asleep feeling like a whole part of my life was about to begin.

"Goodnight Pyrr" Mumbled Percy.

"Goodnight Perce" I mumbled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Trips, Horse man and Camp**

"Well, I don't have any little girl school outfits"

"I don't expect you to"

"The one you were wearing is in the washer"

"Okay"

"And you can't go to school without your uniform"

"Yeah?"

"So I guess that means no school for the both of us"

"Yes!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up. I've still got work to do. I have to make arrangements to find a supply teacher. It's already half an hour before school. Going to be a little tough." said Percy

"I don't really like school anyway. Can't read properly or write" Pyrrha said sadly

"You know, you're not the only one who has trouble reading. I've always had trouble reading when I was your age. It goes away with age for us demigods. Your mind is set to read the language of your roots. Greece. Though Maya may have been a Hindu, our father is a Greek god. Guess we got most of his genes." explained Percy

"I never really got to ask but, how do you know my mother" asked Pyrrha

"It's 'How _did_ I know your mother'. Past tense. I didn't. I found out about her through Poseidon. Only maybe 2 years after my mother died, he had met your mother. They fell for each other but your birth caused an uproar. As did mine." Percy said grimly

Pyrrha listened intently as Percy gave her an explanation on the Gods and who they are. She was so fascinated by all of this. Never had she expected this to happen in her life.

"We're children of a very powerful god. One of the Big Three. Zeus, King of the gods and Lord of the skies, Poseidon, Lord of the seas and horses and Hades, Lord of the underworld and the dead. Any of there children would be extremely powerful and Zeus does not want that. His fear is him being overthrown."

"Poseidon is the Lord of the seas. Naturally, we have control of water. It's rare that children of Poseidon inherit the ability to cause earthquakes and hurricanes. Well I mean, I was the only living demigod of Poseidon until you came along" Percy said as he winked at me

"You will learn slowly how to control your powers and discover new things along the way. I cannot be the one to teach you how to survive. My time has passed. I'm done fighting. You'll soon learn that it's worth it in the moment, but in the long run, it leaves scars. Not just physical ones"

Pyrrha was having a tough time keeping up. Her young mind was trying to contain all of this information.

"Is that how you defeated Atremis?" Pyrrha asked

"It's Artemis, and no. She could have defeated me. She could have killed me if she wanted to. But she knows the limits of fighting a mortal." Percy said with a sad smile

"I'm sort of at a loss here" Pyrrha explained, "I'm stuck here with my half brother who tells me were the children of a god and said god and his buddies are after me"

"Pretty much, yeah?" he said casually

"I can't fight, Percy. I'm a child. I'm not saying that" Pyrrha explained

Percy could already see a fatal flaw developing. His seasoned battle hardened mind, looking through Pyrrha's eyes, much like his own. He could see that she is scared. Her fatal flaw would be lack of confidence. Percy knew he had to do something. Send her to a place where she could be educated, but trained. And there was only one place he trusted her at.

"We're going to go on a trip. No more school" Percy said suddenly, after some thinking

"Wait what?"

"It's time you see other people. People like us. Demigods and demigoddesses. You have not been claimed by Poseidon, but it is likely he will claim you if you go to camp. We need to get there. You are only safe there from the gods. They cannot harm you with Chiron there." He said as he pulled out his cell phone to call someone

"I'm sorry who? Chiron?"

"He's a horse"

"Wait wait, pause. We're going to a camp that has demigoddesses and demigods that is protected by a horse named Chiron?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

Pyrrha was again, at a loss for words. Percy rushed to make preparations. The school would definitely be wondering where he was. Percy always knew he could warp the mist at his will if he needed to. He knew it wasn't likely he would go back to teaching at a school. He needed to train Pyrrha.

Within the next couple of hours, they were driving to Long Island Sound. Pyrrha was nervous. Like she always was. But another thought went through her head.

"Percy, the day we met, you said 'Red and green.. Quite the combination of colors'. What did you mean" Pyrrha asked inquisitively

"You're name. Pyrrha is Red. Green is the color of your eyes. I've never seen that before. Weird that Poseidon would name you that.. Unless Maya named you that" Percy explained

"I see. I've always liked the color red." said Pyrrha

Percy glanced at her from the sides of his eyes. He could already see red strands of hair developing. He knew that her hair would change. As would many of her other features. From brown, like Poseidon's to red, like Maya's.

"We're almost there. When we get there, you must not scream in front of the dragon" said Percy

"Dragon?!"

"He protects the Golden Fleece that's on Thalia's Pine Tree" he explained.

"Am I just supposed to agree with that?"

"Yes. Let's go" He said as he stepped out of the car."

The pair walked up the hill and reached the large tall pine tree where the Golden Fleece was hanging from a branch. The Guardian Dragon, Peleus had grown to be a huge massive dragon. His head the size of small car. He looked to be taking a nap so Pyrrha wasn't all too afraid. Every time he exhaled, puffs of smoke escaped his nostrils.

Pyrrha and Percy walked up to the Pine and were standing next to it. Peleus opened it's left eye, staring directly at Pyrrha. Even before she could scream Percy was speaking.

"It's okay Peleus. It's only me. Bringing another demigoddess to camp. Go back to sleep" He said casually, like it was his pet.

Peleus the Dragon closed his eye and resumed his nap.

Pyrrha was astounded. Percy seemed to have quite the reputation here. She looked into the valley and was even more surprised. She saw strawberry fields and patches, cabins all over the place, a big blue house and many people. Kids, teens. Even a few adults.

"This place is huge!"

"A bit larger then when I was last here" He said with a sad smile

All of a sudden they heard the fast trotting of a horse. In a matter of seconds Percy was caught in a bear hug by a horse. Well a half horse half man.

"Chiron, I cannot breath" Percy choked out

"My boy, how long has it been? Almost 4 years? Why haven't you visited." Chiron said sadly and excitedly at the same time

"Been a little busy, Chiron. Apologies" Percy said as he gave a lopsided grin

"'Apologies'? What happened to Percy Jackson, carefree two time hero of Olympus and the world. The Slayer of the Titan Lord Kronos and Mother Gaea. The boy I trained. You've changed my boy, Mannerisms and everything!" Chiron said

"Well, things changed, Chiron. Maybe for the better. Ever since she died, well.. I don't think she would have wanted me to mope around." Percy said while scratching his head

"I understand, not to worry. You've become a handsome young man, I see" Chiron said as he winked

Pyrrha stood there awkwardly watching the whole scene play out. She just watch a giant horse guy hug her brother, and call him a bunch of names. _Who in the what was Kronos? or Mother Gaea?_ Pyrrha thought.

Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted when Chiron spoke to her.

"And who is this young girl, Percy?"

"Another Demigoddess. Goes to the school I teach. Couldn't let her stay there. Monsters could start roaming." Percy said.

"Her parent? Mother or father." Chiron asked

"Her mother is dead. So her father is a god."

"Any Ideas?"

"Take a look at her"

Chiron took a look at her and the first thing he looked at, was her eyes. Naturally. After centuries of training heros, he had become accustom to learning how to figure out ones parents.

"Her eyes.."

Chiron looked back at Percy, then back at Pyrrha. "This cannot be good. Another child of the Big Three. Her age?"

"Twelve" Pyrrha answered

"Birthday?"

"June 23rd"

"It's June 16th. It shouldn't be too long until your birthday. Then Poseidon will have to claim you, under oath. This will cause an uproar" Said Chiron

"To be expected, Chiron. That is why I am here" Percy said.

"I see. Will you be training demigods? or just dropping her off" Chiron asked.

"I'll see. I will be spending the night. I'll have a decision ready for you in the morning. What I do know though is that, Pyrrha will need help with her powers" Percy explained.

Pyrrha, again, stood there watching. She didn't know what to say or do. All of a sudden, the horse man lifted her onto his back, horse back. He said, "Let me give you a tour. Percy, go catch up with some of the Seven. We will meet you for lunch."

"Will do. Be safe, Pyrrha. No trouble" Percy said seriously.

"Yep Yep" Pyrrha replied

And then Chiron sped off into the fields of strawberries, beginning the tour.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone. Tomato here. I believe this is my first Authors Note. Trust me guys, I hate these as much as anyone else! Just wanted to apologize for not uploading a chapter yesterday. I'll be uploading this, and another one today. Enjoy! Please leave reviews. I'd love some feedback**

 **-Tomato**

 **Chapter 5. Lunch, Rumors and Prophecies**

Percy went to Cabin 3, the cabin for Poseidon's children. It had been a long time since he had been there. Things were as he left them. It looked like it was still being cleaned and maintained, and for that he was thankful. He didn't have to come back to a cabin filled with dust.

He scanned the room and smiled. This cabin would once again be occupied.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Standing at the doorframe was-

"Hey Rachel. How are you?" Percy said without looking to see who had come

"All is well with me. But how are you?" Rachel asked.

"Well I mean, you would already know, wouldn't you?" He said as he smirked

"Well I guess. I don't deliberately look into your future and depict every emotion with a scalpel" Rachel said in return.

"Any new prophecies I should know of?"

"None yet. Let's try to keep it that way. It's been long since you've been here Percy. Why the sudden return" Rachel asked curiously

"Why ask if you already know? She needs to be trained. It won't be long before the Gods start fighting. Massive storms, tsunamis. They cannot harm her so long as she is here at camp with me" Percy said seriously

"I understand. My only concern is what is to come. I've been having strange feelings. The last thing I want is for one of us to be in another Great Prophecy" Rachel explained

"Is anyone else here?"

"Just the regular"

"Well I suppose I should make my presence known"

"That would be a good idea, yes"

The two friends walked out of the cabin when everyone started gathering for lunch. Pyrrha came trotting on Chirons back smiling and giggling.

She hopped off of Chirons back, with help of course, and went straight to Percy, "Look what i've got!" she said as she held out her basket of strawberries. She held one out for Percy to eat.

Percy bent down and ate it from her fingers, "The same as I remember them. Thank you Pyrrha. Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Yeah, but those kids are mean. They like to say bad things" Pyrrha said

"Which kids? Ares cabin? Big angry kids?" Percy asked

"Yes, the Are kids. They've always a difficult bunch to handle" Chiron said

"Don't let them get to you. Ares is the God of War. His kids get his arrogant attitude. They're not all bad though" Percy said, thinking of an old friend.

They all went in for lunch. Pyrrha had not yet been claimed, even if she knew her parent. The only ones who knew were Percy, Chiron, Rachel and herself. Chiron decided to let Pyrrha sit with them at the big table at the back where all of the adults sit.

Pyrrha saw Percy nervously looking around. Like he remembered bad things about this place. She poked at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just haven't been here in a while." He smiled at her

"If you say so" Pyrrha said in turn

Once they were finished their food, Chiron stood. He stomped his hooves and called for silence.

"Only a couple of announcements today. Mr D will not be back for a short while due to some of his duties-" At this the campers all cheered.

"To continue, we would like to give a warm welcome back to one of our oldest campers, Percy Jackson." Percy stood awkwardly

"Uh, thanks Chiron" He sat back down.

Many campers began to whisper and point in Percy's direction. Pyrrha was confused at this. Shouldn't people recognize him? From what she had heard Chiron say, Percy saved them all, twice.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah, it is"

"I wonder if he actually-"

"No, he couldn't have. She was his wife-"

"But they say he went mad-"

"I don't believe a word of it. He must of-"

All of the campers continued to whisper rumors of the son of Poseidon. Percy knew this would this would be coming. After all, he was at blame after her death. Only he knew the truth.

"Silence! I said silence!" Chiron shouted.

"You're all dismissed to your cabins. You will meet for the campfire in three hours. " Chiron said.

Everyone filed out. Pyrrha wasn't sure what to do. "Where do I go, Chiron?"

"You can stay with us, dear. We have yet to decide what to do. The situation is rather, delicate" Chiron said politely.

Pyrrha like Chiron. _He's a very kind man. Horse. Horse man. Whatever,_ she thought.

"Let's all go to the Big House to discuss" Chiron decided.

Percy was awfully quiet at this point. Maybe it's because of what happened during lunch.

They reached the big house and then all entered. Chiron invited her to take a seat on the couch as they all sat down

"Percy, What do you suggest we do?"

"Right now, I need to stay here and make sure she stays safe. That is priority. There isn't much else to do. So long as I am here, no one will try to harm her"

"And if more then one God comes to fight you? What will you do then? The demigods surely will not back you. They all think you-" Rachel started before she was cut off

"I know what they think I did. If they come with allies, I'll fight myself. Better if no one else gets involved" Percy said seriously

"Don't be stubborn Percy. You cannot fight them yourself. They are out for revenge. They will do more then send Gods one by one"

"You could be in trouble, Chiron. I have been named an enemy to the Gods. They will not like that you are providing shelter" Percy said with concern

"I would do it anyway. You're my student. Regardless of what the Gods say. You're the son I could never have Percy. I could not turn you down in desperate times" Chiron said.

"I appreciate it Chiron. I really do. Now, what to do with this little girl" Percy said, smiling at me.

"If she isn't claimed this evening, she will have to go to the Hermes cabin. Those are the rules we have in place. If she is claimed by Poseidon today, then she may go to Cabin three, with Percy" Chiron said

"Sounds good to me. I just don't like the idea of her being out of my sight. I need her to be with someone I trust" Percy said

"She can stay with me, if you'd like" Rachel said. Pyrrha had almost forgotten she was here.

"That's not such a bad idea. The cave is protected by spells and enchantments. I trust you, Rachel. I agree with this. If Pyrrha is not claimed today, then she can stay with you." Percy said

They all agreed with that. They spent the next two hours with Percy explaining where he had been outside of camp

Two hours had passed and they all arrived at the camp fire. Everyone was gathered around it singing songs, chatting and relaxing with friends.

Percy walked to the fire and knelt before it. All the demigods quieted down and started to whisper once again. Many wondered what he was doing.

"A pleasure to be here once again, Lady Hestia. I am warmed by your presence"

Many began to wonder who he was talking. Surely he wasn't actually talking Hestia, many thought. No one had seen her for years. But no one had realized that she was here the whole time.

A small girl in a red dress walked out from the fire and smiled at Percy, "Rise, Percy. It has been too long. I hope you have been well?"

"All is well, Lady Hestia. And I hope things are the same for you?"

"Can't say things are going well, but things aren't that bad" She said.

They smiled at each other. Suddenly, Hestia rushed into Percy's arms and he laughed, "So much for being subtle. I've missed you much Hestia. Why have you been in hiding?"

"Now is not the time Percy. I'm here for a purpose." She said as she let go of him.

The campers were all silent as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Most of them did not believe this was Hestia. The eldest child of Rhea. Pyrrha was just as stunned as them. _Since when could children be Goddesses?_ She thought.

Hestia looked at Rachel. Suddenly Rachel's eyes started to glow green and mist spewed from her mouth. She walked steadily forward to the fire. She faced Percy and recited thus,

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker.

Percy was faced with a decision. He did not expect this. Another prophecy. Percy stepped forward. The glow from her eyes became brighter.

 **"A master of water fights for the Moon,**

 **For which he must be Immune**

 **A demigoddess fights the Gods,**

 **To reveal the King's true facades**

 **A New Ruler shall be crowned,**

 **But only if true love is found**

 **The Lady of Fire shall arrive,**

 **For greatness, she will strive**

 **The Lord of Fire shall oppose,**

 **An offer, he will propose**

 **A war began with the birth of the water**

 **A war will end with the demise of the plotter."**

Rachel dropped to the ground unconscious. Shouting and yelling broke out. Everyone was in a panic. People started moving about and leaving.

Suddenly the fire grow tall and wild, "Silence!"

Hestia was now standing in front of the flames, an angry look on her face. She had never been this angry before in all her years of being a Goddess. Chiron ushered everyone back to their seats. Pyrrha rushed to stay by Chiron's side.

Once everyone had settled back down, Hestia spoke again, "A Great Prophecy has been told. Apollo has told me on Olympus. He has been having visions. I had to come and see for myself. Chiron, I will be taking up residence here at Camp. I hope you don't mind"

"You're welcome here always my Lady. Your presence was missed by the few who remember you from long ago" Chiron said kindly

"Demigods, Demigoddesses. Please, do not panic. Many of you already know of the struggles we are going through on Olympus. I come to tell you of what is going on"

Everyone was listening intently at this. All demigods and demigoddesses were curious as to why this was happening. Something like this hadn't happened since, well.. The last great prophecy. Pyrrha felt a sense of dread. She could feel.. Water, and it wasn't Percy. She felt another presence arriving.

Suddenly, out from thin air, mist started to appear. It started to rain. A figure stepped out of of the mist. The figure was holding a three pointed staff. A trident. It became clear that this was no other then Poseidon himself. He had a stern look on his face. His trident glowed with power and malice.

Percy stepped forward, "And what is it that you want, Father?" he said with a glare to match Poseidon's.

All the demigods were shocked. The resemblance was uncanny. They shared the same jet black hair, green eyes and body. They were almost identical, had it not been for Poseidon's age. It showed on his face.

Pyrrha felt tears on her face. She knew it wasn't the rain, because the rain did not make her wet. She was a daughter of Poseidon. She couldn't get wet.

Pyrrha was tired of being on the sidelines all the time. She had had enough.

Her father had arrived, and he did not look happy.

Pyrrha planned to give him a piece of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Daddy Issues, Fire and Danger**

"Get out of my way boy, I need to deal with my sister"

"Not before explaining yourself."

"You do not demand anything of a God"

"Maybe you should ask Artemis what happened the last time she said that"

Percy drew his weapon, Riptide sprung out of its pen form. He took his stance and waited for Poseidon to make a move.

"You insolent boy. If that is what you desire. **It is what you will get** " Poseidon said before he threw a powerful punch at Percy, who just held his hand out and caught it.

"You forget what I can do. Send as many Gods and Goddesses. Nothing can, and will stop me" Percy began to twist his arm. Poseidon grew angrier.

Percy kept on twisting until Poseidon took his trident and stabbed percy in his shoulder. Only two of three points on his trident had pierced him.

He screamed and let go of Poseidon's fist. Poseidon ripped the trident from Percy's shoulder and got ready to strike again when Percy swiped his legs out and tripped him on the ground. He grabbed hold on the shaft of the trident and ripped it from Poseidon's bare hands.

Poseidon and his trident evaporated into mist and reappeared mere feet away from Percy. They charged at each other.

Sword on trident. The two clashed for what seemed hours but only lasted for minutes. They were a blur of green and blue. No one's eyes could keep up with them.

Poseidon raised his trident to strike Percy and Percy raised his sword to block it. They continued this pattern, Percy only fighting with his sword in one hand. He could only stay on the offensive, being wounded badly.

Percy deflected one last blow before he had had enough. He summoned all the energy he had left and ran straight for Poseidon. He jumped in the air and held his sword downwards, ready to stab. Poseidon held his trident out to block. The struggle between them was very apparent.

Percy was so close. He could feel himself gaining the advantage. Then Poseidon blasted him back with what seemed to be his godly essence.

All of this happening in front of the demigods. They all watched silently. Astounded. Pyrrha at most was shocked. She did not know what to do. She had never seen anything like this in her life.

She grew angry and angrier by the second. Poseidon dared to attack his own family. His blood. His own son. One thing that Pyrrha was missing her whole life was family. She was not about to lose the only person she cared for.

Percy and Poseidon stood there panting, glaring at each other ready to go at it again. When suddenly they heard a voice shout,

"Enough! I will not have this anymore. Get away from him, now!"

Pyrrha, with strength she didn't know she had, plunged her right foot into the ground. the ground started to shake. Everyone started to shake. She replicated what she saw Percy do when he fought Artemis. She ran forward, unfazed by the ground, but Poseidon and Percy also stood unfazed. She plunged her foot into the ground and sprinted forward, launching into the air, surrounded by a green aura. She hit Poseidon dead center in his chest.

He felt massive pain in his chest and Pyrrha only stood her ground. She jumped up and planted her fist on Poseidon's face.

Her newfound strength only took her so far. Poseidon grabbed her fist and threw her to the ground, hard. She could feel a bone in her chest crack. Pyrrha passed out from the pain.

"You dare to attack me. This is why I came. You cannot live, young one. I will not allow it" He raised his trident to attack.

Everyone could feel the power rolling off of Percy as he watched this. He too was angry. He couldn't make it in time to save her.

Suddenly, a massive column of fire erupted in front of Poseidon. Stood there was Hestia, in red robes with golden tribal designs on them. She had a scimitar in each hand. She took a stance, one scimitar in front and one in the back.

"Enough. You will not harm this girl Poseidon. Look at what you have become. Look at what you are doing. You are under the influence of Zeus. You cannot do this. You have already harmed Percy. You intend to harm your daughter too? Do not make me take action."

No one had every seen Hestia in such a form. Even Percy was silent. He fell to his knees, exhausted. He crawled his way to Pyrrha. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He struggled to get up and when he did, he picked her up and brought her to the sides, where he set her down.

He walked back and stood next to Hestia. "Percy, sit this one out. I've put on a kind face for too long. I can deal with this myself." Percy hardly believed her. She was a small twelve year old goddess. Then again, the look of determination showed on her face. Percy walked back to the sidelines with Pyrrha. Chiron attended to their wounds with the Apollo kids.

The crowd fear for their lives. Two of the eldest Gods and Goddesses, fighting. This could not end well.

No one had ever seen Hestia fight. Ever. She was always the kindest and nicest Immortal. The crowd knew the odds were not in her favor.

"Poseidon. Are you sure you want to do this. There is no going back from this defeat." Hestia said, proclaiming victory before the battle has started.

"You make me laugh, sister. You cannot match up to my strength, even after fighting Percy. Try me." He said, readying his trident.

Hestia began to glow red and orange. Flames erupted from her body. Everyone there could feel the heat. They started sweating.

"You will regret your actions and words"

It was as if, Hestia was a comet. No one could follow her movements. She rushed at Poseidon at a speed he could not follow. She swiped at his chest, slicing through his armor as if it were butter. Her blades were burning red.

Poseidon screamed with pain. His skin searing with pain.

Hestia kept on striking, his legs, his arms. Until she stopped. They saw a bruised, battered and burnt Poseidon.

Hestia remained unscratched.

The crowd again was at a loss for words. They all witnessed probably one of the most intense battles they'd seen a demigod fight. They all knew Percy was a warrior, but to keep up with one of the big three and still be alive. That was sometime to behold. And Hestia was another surprise. No one knew she could fight. She demolished Poseidon in seconds. She was glowing with energy and prowess.

"Leave, now. Your son would have defeated you. I have defeated you. Your own daughter had it in her heart to attack you. I hope that tells you about the kind of father and brother you are." Hestia said with anger

Poseidon glared at both his son and sister. With the last of his strength, he raised his trident and threw it at Pyrrha.

With a split second decision, Percy didn't hesitate to put himself between the trident and Pyrrha.

The trident pierced him through his stomach, then out from his back. He grunted and spat blood to the floor.

"You can never get her. Never hurt her. She's the only one I have left." Percy spat before passing out

Hestia's rage grew tenfold as she shot a blast of fire straight at Poseidon. Before it reached him, he disappeared.

The ground where Poseidon was, was now burned and on fire. Hestia ran for Percy. She cleared everyone from there, sheathed her scimitars and placed her hands on the shaft of the trident.

"This is going to hurt. A lot" she whispered as she yanked the trident out of his stomach.

She immediately began to place her hands and send pulses of energy into Percy's body. His wound started to close and heal. The expression of pain lifted from his face.

"I would like to apologize to all of you for what you just witnessed. This what I was going to explain to you. The Gods are beginning to fall under the influence of Zeus. There are only a few of us who are not affected. Zeus is planning something big. We must find out what it is and end it fast. I have come to ask of your help, demigods. I will take my residence here at camp and discuss further with you. You are dismissed to your cabins. Thank you."

Everyone began to file out and leave for their cabins. Hestia went to heal Pyrrha now. She was especially worried for this child. Percy could have defeated Poseidon. She had no doubt about it. But when Pyrrha decided to step in, she knew it would end bad. She knew Percy would not reach her so she decided to step in herself. She didn't regret it at all.

 **(This point on is Hestia's point of view)**

This young girl holds a big part in the prophecy to come. _A demigoddess to fight the gods._ She is the only one that is in danger of the gods as of right now. She will need to undergo training if she wants to beat them, let alone fight them. I must do something.

 _To reveal the King's true facades._ She will be the one to find out Zeus' plans.

For now, these two need to rest. I will discus with Chiron and the council here to see what should be done.

Enough action has happened for one day. I will bring these two to the Big House for them to rest.

Then I need to have a chat with Pyrrha when she wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Lord of Fire, Hunters and Grudges**

"She just needs some rest Percy. She's a lot younger than you and because the the amount of energy she used, it will take a while for her to regain it." Hestia said

Percy had woken in a panic. He tried to get up but felt pain in his abdomen. Hestia had walked into the infirmary and seen him trying to walk. She advised against it. Percy claimed that he needed to check to see if Pyrrha was okay.

"What happened yesterday.. I had not expected it." Percy said gloomily.

"No one could have expected that. An Olympian showing up to kill his children and sister." Hestia said

"The prophecy. I don't know what to think. I know you're the Lady of fire, but Lord of fire? Hephaestus?" Percy wondered

"No. Hephaestus has been absent from Olympus from some time now. He wishes to stay away from their affairs. He doesn't like drama." Hestia said

"Then.. who could it be?" Percy asked

"I have my suspicions as to who it could be. Zeus has a plan. He wishes to rule over the immortal world and the mortal world. He's becoming power hungry." Hestia said

"Go on," Percy gestured

"To do this, he needs to make alliances with all the pantheons that rule on earth. I've only encountered one other fire Lord. He stole my staff of flames from me. This staff. It must not fall into Zeus' hands. It is more powerful then his Thunderbolt. It can.. Set an immortals soul free. Kill a God, for lack of better words."

"I need this weapon back if we are to stop Zeus from killing off those who oppose him. A quest. We have a prophecy, now we need to follow along."

"How do we know that this Great Prophecy will take place now? The first one took over seventy years." Percy questioned

"The lines of the prophecy correspond to what is going on now. _A demigoddess fights the Gods._ Pyrrha will have to take part-"

"No. It does not specify that it has to be her. It can be any other Demigoddess." Percy argued

"Who is willing to fight the Gods. Who has a reason to? Zeus killed her mother. Poseidon abandoned her. She had no family until now. She has you. You have, once again, been given the task by the Oracle herself to fulfill this prophecy." Hestia said

"Why her. She hasn't done anything wrong. She's innocent." Percy said

"It seems the fates have declared that it is time for change. They haven't chosen her for no reason. She will be the one to bring change to the entire Greek pantheon. _A New Ruler shall be crowned._ " Hestia said

" _But only if true love is found_. What does that refer to? Who has to find true love?" Percy asked

"That, remains to be seen. For now, we must issue a quest. And I know where to go."

They walked out from the infirmary when they heard a horn being blown. The Hunters. They were here.

Everyone gathered at Thalia's pine to see the Hunters coming up the hill. There were many hunters now. In the fifties perhaps.

Hestia and Percy pushed through the crowd to get to the front. Chiron trotted to the front as well with Rachel

"Welcome Hunters. Have you come to seek shelter from us once again?" Chiron asked a hunter politely

"We have, Chiron." Said a voice, walking to a front

Percy wasn't shocked to see that Thalia hadn't grown at all. Same black hair deep blue eyes. Still looking the age of a fifteen year old. Artemis blessing allows one to retain their youth but in return, you are in her service.

Percy and Thalia hadn't seen each other since.. Well since the funeral for Annabeth. She knows the truth of what happened, as well as Percy. They didn't look at each other the whole time, on the hill.

"Wonderful. Your cabin will be ready for you in about an hour. In the mean time, please bring your hunters to lunch. I'll have more food prepared." Chiron said as he invited the Hunters to lunch.

"Will Lady Artemis be joining us, Thalia?" Chiron asked

"No.. she will be absent for quite some time" Thalia said quietly

Everyone made there way to the lunch hall. Percy had rushed to the front to avoid seeing or talking to Thalia. He knew it would be an awkward conversation.

"You can't avoid it forever." Rachel said, frightening him

"Don't do that. Scared the wits out of me. I'll avoid it for as long as I can. How are you, after last night." Percy asked

"Doing fine. I had some.. Visions while I was reading out the prophecy at the camp fire. Saw.. Zeus. He was yelling. In a rage. Poseidon was there too. Poseidon just stood there. Like something had happened and he wasn't supposed to do it.. Zeus raised his thunder bolt and shot it at the clouds below. Why? I don't know."

"I do. That was the time Zeus killed Pyrrha's mother. Guess Hestia was right. Maybe she does belong on the quest to come." Percy said

They arrived at the lunch hall and they all took their seats. Thalia took her seat with the adults. Conveniently enough, sitting right in front of Percy.

The people present at the table ate in silence. Hestia sitting awkwardly next to Percy. She was a small, skinny twelve year old, next to a 6 foot 3 strong and build demigod. People could mistake her for his sister. Then she looked at Thalia. She could see that she hadn't aged at all but her eyes said showed it. Sleepless night. Nightmares. Experience. Even wisdom. After all, it isn't likely for demigods to live past a certain age. Percy's generation was holding out okay.

They were passing around food to each other around the table. When the pasta reached Percy, he took some but didn't hand it off to Thalia. He knew she didn't like it. It was out of habit.

The fries came around and a memory flashed in Percy's mind. _Lets get some Dam Fries._ He smiled. Somehow, he missed the old days.

Everyone had finished eating and now they were waiting for announcements.

Chiron walked to the front and began announcements, "We will be having a council meeting tonight in the Big House. All Cabin leaders are to be present. We would also like to welcome the Hunters of Artemis here. They are welcome to stay as long as they want to. Please be kind and respectful to them. That will be all. Cabin leaders, please be at the Big House for 8 o' clock."

Everyone began to leave. Percy rushed to leave when Hestia grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"You're going to talk to her. You will not leave here without doing so. You need to fix things." Hestia said in a motherly tone.

"I don't need to. Whatever happened, happened. If she wants to talk to me, then she will."

"Do not be stubborn, Percy. You are in the wrong here. You disappeared from all of us. She deserves to know why." Hestia scolded

"I'll stay. But I won't be doing the talking"

Hestia knew those words wouldn't last. He would crack and say something.

They all sat there silently. "Perhaps I should go check on Pyrrha. I'll try to make it to the meeting." Percy said

Percy tried to leave only to be held in place by Hestia, yet again. He could feel his hand start to feel warmer.. Then he could feel it getting hotter and hotter

"Okay okay, i'll stay. But someone will have to check up on her." Percy gave in, rubbing his hand.

Hestia smiled triumphantly, "Why would we have a meeting on a prophecy without the people who were tasked to figure it out. Rachel, why don't you go and get her and meet us at the Big House"

"Sounds like a plan. See you all there" Rachel said as she left

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Thalia asked curiously.

"A new Great Prophecy. It has been proclaimed last night. Poseidon showed up. I'm guessing you know how that went." Chiron explained

"Yeah. Seems everyone's got daddy issues." Thalia muttered while Percy glared at her.

"I'm assuming you've heard of your fathers plans to rule the mortal world? And his influence on the Gods? He's already got them trying to kill off the most powerful demigods" Hestia said to Thalia

"I know. He's after me himself. He set our camp on fire once" Thalia muttered

"And how is Lady Artemis fairing with this? She won't be happy that her father is after demigoddesses in her hunt." Chiron questioned

"She was a loss for a while. When the Gods attacked the hunt, she made a deal with them. She'd help them in anyway, as long as her hunt would remain safe. It was then that she was forced to help Poseidon in taking Pyrrha away. She was under orders to capture her." Thalia said

"And where is she now?" Hestia asked

"No one knows. She disappeared last night." Thalia said sadly

"Let's head back to the Big Hou-"

"I'm hungry"

Everyone looked to where they heard the voice. There stood Pyrrha at the door, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing out of bed, when did you wake up" Hestia asked walking over to her.

"I just woke up. I was hungry so I came here." Pyrrha said innocently.

"That's not a problem dear. Just go over to the big table in the back, i'll have some food over there ready for you." Hestia smiled

Pyrrha looked behind Hestia at the big table. She couldn't see any food.

"There isn't any food there though" she said, tilting her head

"Look again" Hestia winked

When Pyrrha looked back, she saw a whole table lined up with foods and fruits, all ready to be eaten.

"Wow. Wait, aren't you that fire lady? The one that came out of the fire?" Pyrrha asked innocently

"Pyrrha, we don't address one of the eldest Goddesses as 'the fire lady'" Percy said suddenly

"No no, Percy. All is fine, she is young and innocent. An I do not mind. In fact, I like the title." Hestia smiled at Pyrrha

Pyrrha ran to the food and dug in. The rest of them gathered once more and decided that after Pyrrha was done stuffing herself, they would go to the Big House for the meeting.

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a couple of days. Been busy with work. Enjoy! Please review, thanks

-TomatoInTheSky


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meetings, Rivers and Possibilities**

Pyrrha sat there amidst the adults and counselors in a chair with a plate of cookies in her lap and a large cup of milk on the table.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go looking for a fight. Who ever this fire lord is, if we're destined to find him, then the time shall present itself." said Melanie, counselor of the Aphrodite cabin.

Many counselors sat there around a ping pong table in the big house. They had been conversing theories of the prophecy for a little over an hour.

"Although that may seem like the case, we cannot sit back and let Zeus attack innocent demigods. We need to take action." Thalia responded

"Hestia, you said that in order for Zeus to rule the mortal world, he needs to have all the other pantheons to support him. How is he supposed to do that if he can't even get the support of his own Gods and Goddesses?" Percy questioned.

Hestia thought for a moment. "If he wishes to do so, he will need to eliminate those who oppose him."

"You also said that you know of another who has the title of Lord of Fire. If there is no one else in our own pantheon with that title, save Hephaestus, then it's possible he's already gained allies from other pantheons."

"You would be correct." She said thinking on the same lines as Percy.

"Whats a Pantheon?" asked Pyrrha who had set her empty plate on the table.

"An group of deities that rule people. A religion I suppose." responded Hestia

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" said Pyrrha.

"What pantheon is this other fire lord from? And what is his name?" Chiron asked.

Hestia hesitated. If she was right in assuming who it is, she didn't want to get into a fight with him alone.

"If I'm right, we're delving into the pantheon of the Hindus. His name is Agnee. Lord of Fire, in his pantheon anyways." Hestia said

"How did he get his hands on your staff?" Arthur, counselor of the Athena cabin asked.

"He disobeyed the rules set in place. He crossed beyond the boundaries of his pantheon and entered ours. He entered our pantheon and went searching for my weapon. As a Fire Lord, it's natural for him to be able to sense it. It would have made little difference to me if I lost it or not." Hestia explained

"Why is that?" asked Sarah, the counselor of the Hermes cabin.

"The Gods and Goddesses of the Hindu pantheon are not known for getting involved with others affairs. They rule as they wish without issues. He would not have intended to use it against anyone. It's also likely that he didn't know it could destroy an Immortal. But when Zeus found out about him entering our pantheon, he was enraged. His rage soon passed as he took the opportunity to get Agnee to join his forces." Hestia continued

"Where does he reside? Our first thing to do should be to get this staff back before Zeus has him killing other Immortals." Said Oliver, counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

"The pantheon of Greece resides in Greece, and in North America. The only pantheon that hasn't moved from their roots is the Hindu pantheon." said Hestia

Percy, piecing everything together, spoke up "So we're going to India?" He said to Hestia

"No. _I_ am going to India. It is too far for you two," she said looking at Percy and Pyrrha

"India? My mom was Hindu. I kinda want to go now." Pyrrha said softly

"That's not a very good idea. It might be best for me and Hestia to go alone." Percy said worriedly.

"Percy, it is uncommon for a quest to have only 2 members. One of them being a Goddess." Chiron said

"It is even more uncommon for a child to go on a quest like this. Chiron, we're going up against opponents we don't know. Their strengths are unknown to most of us. Completely different pantheons." Percy said

"Yet you took on Zeus and Hades at the age of twelve. You were a boy back then and you accomplished many great things. She may be young, but she is a part of the quest." Chiron responded

Hestia didn't like the idea of bring Pyrrha along. She hasn't been trained at all and cannot control her powers as yet. But like Chiron said, she is a part of the quest.

"I might know where to find him. Or where he can find us. As soon as we enter their territory, they will be after us. We will be breaking the same rules he did. We will leave as soon as we can. I am willing to leave today, but I believe we need another day to prepare and for Pyrrha to fully heal up."

"I'm fine! I feel great, we can leave as soon as you want." Pyrrha said excitedly.

Hestia smiled, "You may not feel it right now but what you did yesterday took a toll on your power. It will take a day or so to be back to normal."

Pyrrha frowned "Alright. So we leave the day after tomorrow?"

"I can agree with that. It's settled, Hestia, Pyrrha and I will leave for India tomorrow." Percy announced.

"What means of transportation will you be using?" Chiron asked.

"Naturally, Percy and Pyrrha would have to use any mortal means of transportation. I would simply take myself there. However, considering the circumstances, you cannot get there without facing harsh consequences. Zeus controls the skies, so no planes. Poseidon controls the waters so no boats or any other means there. Hades controls the underworld so no shadow traveling. All the other gods will be on look out for us. I am the only Goddess that is not supporting Zeus. They will do everything they can to get to me." Hestia said seriously

"Not all the gods are after you, Lady Hestia." Thalia said.

Percy almost forgot she was here. "What do you mean?" he asked

"Lady Artemis has gone missing. She's been missing for the last couple days. We have no idea where she is, but until then, I have to lead the hunt. I believe this also plays a part in the prophecy. _A master of water fights for the moon, for which he must be immune._ This line is starting to become more clear. The moon, obviously, is Lady Artemis. We only know of one master of water here who would fight for the moon." She said, looking at Percy

"To continue, it says, for which he must be immune. The only means of Immunity known to us is diving into the River Styx." Thalia concluded

"How do you know I would be willing to fight for her." Percy asked with a glare

"You know why. I don't need to remind you, do I?" Thalia responded back with a glare. Percy fell silent.

"Not only will it be hard to sneak into the Underworld, it is impossible to bathe in the Styx twice. It is unheard of. No one can survive that." Hestia said

"Has anyone attempted it?" Percy asked

"Well, no but-" Chiron started, before being cut off

"Then how do we know it is impossible?"

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"When you last bathed in the Styx, you were bound to this world with an anchor. A person you deeply appreciate. Once that is done, it cannot be undone. You cannot be bound once again if you already are, regardless of if you still have the curse." Chiron said quietly

"The person that once anchored me to this world is now dead. I have no anchor and no curse, therefore making me able to do this." Percy said seriously

"We still need to figure out how you're going to get into the Underworld." said John, counselor of the Apollo cabin

"I might be able to help with that." said a voice from a dark corner in the room

The figure stepped into the light where everyone saw a man with shaggy black hair, a black sword at his hip. He wore a leather jacket a black shirt and black jeans and a pair of boots.

"Nico. Nice to see you again" Percy said smiling


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Solutions, Apologies, and Amends**

"I might be able to help with that"

Pyrrha screamed "How- what- where did he come from"

"Nico. Nice to see you again." Percy said

Nico frowned. He wasn't used to getting screamed at. Although it might have been a better idea to use the door.

"I apologize for not making my presence known earlier. I was still getting to know the situation myself. Although it may be none of my business, I can help with this quest. I can avoid my father for as long as you need as well as get you to the Styx Percy." Nico said to them

"How is this possible?" Said Gracie, counselor from the Ares cabin

"Well no only am I the son of Hades, I am also the prince of the underworld. The Ghost King. I can control the shadows without my father knowing. And if he does manage to find me himself, well. I'm more than confident I can take him. We've faced stronger." Nico explained

"This helps us a lot. It's never good to try and plan how a prophecy goes but so far I'm liking this plan." Hestia said

"How does this shadow-ey thing work. How does he, control, the shadows?" Pyrrha asked with a shiver

"It's not so bad Pyrrha. Trust me, you'll learn to like it. Maybe she can ride on Mrs. O'Leary Nico? She's a lot more polite then you are." Percy said with a smirk

"Rude. But yes, i'm sure she will come with us." Nico complied

"Who's Mrs O'Leary? Some lady?" Pyrrha inquired

"I guess you could say that." Nico and Percy said at the same time

"Now that this is settled we should start preparing. Gather all necessary items you will need to travel. Lady Hestia, as always, the camp is your home. Feel free to stay as long as you want." Chiron said

"Thank you very much Chiron. I appreciate this greatly" Hestia smiled

"We leave the day after tomorrow at sunrise. Please be by Thalia's tree. Speaking of, Thalia, what do you plan to do, now that you're in control of the Hunters?" Hestia asked

"I only plan to continue to search for Lady Artemis. For now, that is our only goal. I have no intent to get involved in this prophecy unless I absolutely need to." Thalia replied

"I understand. You should not keep your hunters waiting. Please return to them and tell them of what we spoke of today. Then you may continue to search for Artemis" Hestia said

"Of course, thank you Lady Hestia." Thalia said

"Oh and, you and your cousin need to have a chat before you go." Hestia smiled

"Oh, Nico? Sure, let's go" Thalia grumbled

"No, the other one."

"Oh. Fine, let's go" Thalia said with discomfort

"Everyone else, thank you for discussing with us. You are to return to your cabins." Chiron announced

Everyone shuffled out of the big house.

"I hate you" Percy whispered when Hestia walked past him

"Oh please, you'll thank me later." She smiled back

"No I won't" He grumbled back

Thalia and Percy walked for a while before one of them spoke

"What is there to talk about?"

"I dunno"

"Well she wants us to talk"

"We're talking"

"I guess so"

"…"

"Where did you go, Percy?"

"I needed to.. I needed time, Thalia." He responded

"We all needed time. We all needed each other."

"You all had each other. No one could have wanted me there. Everyone believed it was me who did it."

"The evidence was against you Percy. It all pointed to you. You were the only one there at the time." Thalia desperately explained

"What about faith? Did no one every have faith? Everyone knew what kind of state she was in. We knew something like that might have happened. Tartarus left scars, Thalia. Physical, but Mentally as well." Percy explained

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I thought you did it. I'm sorry none of us supported you. It's just hard, Percy. It's hard to get over something like this." Thalia's eyes leaked a tear down her cheek

"That doesn't change what you said and what you did. What everyone said and did. I was shamed. By my family, by my friends, even the Gods. The only two who believed me were Hestia and.." Percy trailed off

"Lady Artemis. I know. She, oddly enough, was the only one to have faith in you." Thalia said sadly

"I plan to take my revenge. I plan to avenge Annabeth's death." Percy said while leaking tears from his eyes

Thalia grabbed his clenched fist. "I plan to help."

"Right now is not the time though. I need to protect Pyrrha. She's all I've got now and I won't lose her too." Percy wiped his eyes and held his head up high

"If she were here she'd tell you to do the same thing." Thalia smiled

"You're not alone, you know. Believe it or not, it's not too late to make amends with the others." Thalia continued

Percy grew frustrated. Why should he be the one to go and make amends with the others if they were the ones to turn their backs on him? If anything, he wanted nothing to do with them. Nothing hurts more then betrayal.

"I should not have to apologize. I haven't done anything wrong." Percy explained harshly

"You left us. For so long, Percy. The first few months, we held a grudge. The next year, we grew worried. The year after? We regretted our words after we learned the truth. You have to believe me Percy." Thalia pleaded

Percy grew silent. He knew what kind of impact it would have on his life when he left. And he now knew what kind of impact it had on their lives.

"None of that matters now, Thalia. We need to focus on taking down Zeus if he doesn't stop his madness." Percy said

"I agree. I believe the reign of King Zeus is about to come to an end. The question is, who will rule after?" Thalia asked

"When the time comes, we will figure that out. For now let's get him off that throne and destroy it." Percy said

"I agree. Let's head back to the Big House." Thalia said

They proceeded to walk in silence. Percy felt guilty for leaving them like that. But he had no choice, he had no one. All he wanted to do was have some space. He knew the best thing to do was to find his friend and apologize.

"I'm sorry Thalia. I truly am. I want nothing more then to just have my cousin back. I promise, i'll find the others. I'll try to make amends." Percy said as they reached the Big House

Thalia took his hands in her own. "It's okay Percy. You have me. I have you. All will be okay, but don't promise to me. Promise to yourself." Thalia said

Percy rushed into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back tight. "It's good to have you back Percy. Please don't leave again."

"I promise"

"Well isn't this lovely!" Hestia said from the door of the Big House in her red night gown.

The two scrambled a part. "You will not speak of this." they said simultaneously

"Oh but it was so cute! Two cousins making up after a fight. I couldn't be any more happy" Hestia smiled widely

"Shut up Hestia" Percy grumbled

"Oh just get in here and get to sleep. You need some sleep before we depart." Hestia commanded in a motherly tone

"Fine. Just never speak of this, please. Especially not to Nico" Percy pleaded

"You have my word. Thalia, will you be sleeping here tonight?" Hestia asked

"I will head back to the Hunters. I should be fine heading back. Full moon's out, I can handle whatever I cross paths with." Thalia said

"I have no doubt. Please be safe. Until we meet again, Thalia." Hestia farewelled

"Goodnight Lady Hestia. See ya later Seaweed Brain" Thalia smiled as she sprinted off into the forest

The two entered the Big House. "So I take it all went well?" Hestia inquired

"Yes, all went well. Thank you Hestia." Percy said sheepishly

"Aha! I told you you would thank me!" Hestia said with a smirk

"Whatever." Percy said, waving it off

"Want some tea? I've got a pot brewing right now"

"Eh, alright. Guess I could go for some tea."

"Good, we need to discuss a few things about Pyrrha" Hestia smiled


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Confrontation, Training and Memories

"It's going to be difficult taking her with us to India. We have to remember this is a completely foreign place and we just have a general concept of where to look." Said Hestia as she sipped on her tea.

"It might not be so bad now that i'm thinking of it. We have to put our trust into the prophecy. She will be the one to take on the gods." Percy sighed as he placed his mug on the coffee table.

"And what of "Only if true love is found"?" Hestia said hiding her smile behind her mug.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I still do not know what my exact purpose is. I know that I, or another master of water, is supposed to fight for Artemis. But why should I? And why do I have to be "Immune"?" Percy said with a frown.

"We'll only know soon. I suggest until we find out, you should hold off on taking a dip in the River Styx. It's impossible to take a dive in the Styx without a purpose and an anchor in mind." Hestia suggested.

Percy stood up, "Pyrrha will need to have someone with her at all times. Since it's Nico, Mrs. O'Leary, and I that's traveling with her, I think she should be fine so long as she's with at least one of us." Percy said stretching his arms in the air.

"Go get some sleep. We leave day after tomorrow. In the morning we will make further plans. I have an idea of where to go for information first. But I'll need make sure first." Hestia said gathering the tea mugs.

"Alright then, Goodnight Hestia." Percy said walking up the stairs to the guest room.

Hestia had been thinking on this for a long time. _Right now, it's me and a few demigods, albiet powerful demigods, against the rest of the olympians,_ Hestia thought to herself. _Or maybe not.. The prophecy says that a master of water should fight for the moon… But the only other reason as to why Percy would fight for Artemis is.._ As this thought occured to Hestia she immediatly started to worry. Artemis herself wasn't one to be easily taken down. But if Hestia was right in thinking what she was thinking, then they would be trouble.

She continued to think. This time on Pyrrha. _Shes's special. That much is apparent. She was able to summon her earth shaking abilities at such a young age and she already has some control over water._ Hestia pondered on this. _Is this why Zeus wants her dead? If she keeps growing the way she does, she'll be even more stronger than Percy by the time she's his current age._

Suddenly she hear a loud clap of thunder that took her out of her thoughts. She could start to hear the waves crashing against the shores of Long Island. She could feel a slight tremor at her feet. She knew it was coming. She knew Zeus would do anything to get his hands on her, espessialy since Poseidon failed at killing her himself.

Her only perdiction as to what would happen next is that the remaining Olympians start a war against the Half Bloods who are protecting Pyrrha. And soon it would just be Percy Nico, and Thalia. It would be the whole of Camp Half Blood.

She decided it would be her time to start taking watch perminantly over Camp Half Blood until this war amongst gods and their children is done. Then and only then would she take her place back on Olympus.

Hours passed and soon the sun started to rise. The morning passed with Rachel and Pyrrha eating breakfast together when they were joined by Percy. He offered to give Pyrrha some basic lessons on fighting and use of her powers.

The two spent the afternoon doing basic excersizes with daggers and knifes. Pyrrha was obviously new at this so Percy took his time teaching her the basics until she was ready. All the while, Hestia decided to make a visit to her brother, King Zeus.

She walked the long hallways of Olympus until she found Zeus' chamber. Inside was Zeus himself standing on his balcony looking over the world. In his hand was his most prized possesion, once stolen by a demigod, his Master Bolt. One of the three legendary weapons.

"Enjoying the view, Brother?" Hestia asked. She knew that Zeus knew she was there.

"I am. And it's 'King Zeus'. Not 'Brother'" Zeus said bitterly.

"Alright then, King Zeus. Why is that you find it so important to murder that innocent child of Poseidon? Because she's born with power? Because you're scared?" Hestia asked bluntly.

Furious, Zeus turned around with his eyes narrowed, "She is not allowed to exist. Our pact, made by the sons of Kronos, declares that we shall no long have any children. Two of us made that mistake and now, Poseidon has made it twice. I've let it slide the first time, but now? This cannot continue. The half-bloods are starting to rise. They will soon be strong enough to overthrow us. Don't you see sister? Our existance is coming to an end. The Era of the Gods will come to an end if we don't rid the world of them!" Zeus said in a rage.

"Are you not blinded by your own rage Zeus? The children that you once cared for. You're own child, Thalia. You would kill her, just to keep your precious seat here on Olympus? You would murder countless demigods, just to secure your title as "King Of The Gods"?

Zeus grinned madly, "Oh no, sister. I won't be murdering countless demigods. The parents of their children will be doing it themselves. They all agree with me. Everyone on the council, with the exception of maybe two or three, who don't even have children. I will make it my priority that demigods are perminantly destroyed."

"This is insane Zeus. I'm pleading with all of my effort and hope. You need to stop this! This will not end well for anyone. Many, many people will die and this war will end with _your_ destruction, and the rest who support you. Do not forget, the demigods are loyal to Olympus!" Hestia argued.

Walking from his balcony, Zeus stood in front of his elder sister, looking into her eyes and said, "Your pleas mean nothing. Nothing can and will stop me from ending the existance of demigods. While i'm at it, you are no longer allowed to walk the hallways of this temple. If you are caught, you will be sent to Tartarus. You may leave." Zeus ended quietly.

Shocked, Hestia decided that it wasn't worth it to continue trying to stop her younger brother. "This is the biggest mistake you'll make, King Zeus. You've secured your own demise." She turned and combusted into flames, teleporting back to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy and Pyrrha were finishing up their training with some streatching. Percy was thinking about the progress so far. _She's natrually good with a dagger. She can't weild a sword yet because of her size. But there might be a way for her to use one.. She needs one made to her size. Just like when I was younge, only Riptide was good for me."_

"Is this how long you usually train for, Percy?" Pyrrha asked after taking a swig of water from her bottle.

"Not all the time, but since I'm training you, it's not just regular training. We have to focus on many things since you're starting out. Then sooner or later you start to train on your own. Everyone gets to that point." Percy said

Pyrrha started to wonder, "What do you think i'll end up being good at? I mean since you started training me, I guess you should be able to tell, right?" She said with curiousity.

Percy thought for a second, scratching his head, "To be honest, it's too soon to tell. Right now, you're small and agile. That could all change years from now. For now, I'd say you're pretty good with that dagger of yours. I really wanted to train you in sword fighting though.." he said with some sadness.

"Who knows? Maybe i'll grow a little and i'll be ready." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll see in time. After all, you're only twelve." Percy replied

 _Now that I think of it, Annabeth was just as good at this age._ Percy thought with sadness.

"I think it's time we call it a day. It's about evening and dinner should start soon. We'll have your first bonfire and then call it a night." Percy planned out

"Sounds like a plan!" Pyrrha said jumping to her feet.

As they started walking to dinner, Pyrrha peaked her curiousity, "Percy, can you tell me more about Annabeth?"

This surprised Percy a little bit, but decided to comply. "Well, she was definitly smart. That's the first word that comes to mind. She was incredibly cunning and intelligent. I guess thats how she saved me so many times back in the day." He said with a chuckle

"She was very, very beautiful. And once you had her trust, you were a special person. Trust me when I say it. And then came a day when we had to do something many thought was impossible." Percy said with a frown

"What's that? What did you have to do Percy?" Pyrrha asked with more curiousity

"You're too young to know such horrors. You've never seen monsters like I have. And I hope you never have to. All I'll say is that, ultimately, that's the reason for her not being here. Tartarus has lasting effects on your mind. It lingers forever. No matter how much you try to get rid of it. It's always there and it can never be ridden of." Percy said with anger

At this point Pyrrha felt like her curiousty had reached its point and decided to stop with the questions. "I'm sorry I asked Percy. I'm sorry about whatever happened to Annabeth."

"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything. Don't worry about it, I just got a little caught up in my memories, that's all." He said with a little laughter.

Together they walked to the Poseidon table where they sat and watched as food was delivered to them. The good thing about being only two people at one table was that you could choose from a whole ton of food and not have to worry about not getting enough.

They were at the end of the line when heading to the fire to sacrifice their food when and thought occured to Pyrrha.

"Percy, do we have to offer our food to Poseidon?" She asked with her head low.

He could feel what she was feeling as well. He didn't want to have to offer his food to his dead beat father. "I'll tell you what. We're going to offer our food to the one goddess we know and can trust. She's always been like a mother to me and she deserves it." Percy said with a smile.

Pyrrha knew who he was talking about as well. Together they slid a portion of food off their food into the fire and said, "For Lady Hestia"

Little did they know, Hestia stood at the edge of the woods watching with her eyes watering a little. Never did she ever have a child. Now she could say she has two.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Blessings, Lady Dog and Farewells.

The night had passed and the sun had started to rise slowy but surely. Stood next to Thalia's Pine Tree was Nico and Percy. They were the first on the hill, awaiting the rest of the questers.

"So.. You're a teacher?" Nico inquiered for the third time.

"Yes" Percy said tiredly

"And.. You enjoy it?" Nico said confused.

Percy sighed, "Yes, I did, while it lasted"

"I would have never expected you to end up teaching." Nico said with laughter

"I never expected it either. I needed something to do while I was in hiding. Guess it just came to me" He said

"Eh, everyone's got their hobbies." Nico said with a shrug

Percy had a thought, "What about you? What've you been doing over these last few years?"

"Well, I've been running between both camps. I never stay in one place for long. I've taken residence in New York, so now I don't have to sleep in the underworld anymore.." Nico said casually.

Percy nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah that's pretty coo- wait what? You used to sleep in the underworld? I get the shivers every time I go down there. And that's only been like. Twice."

"It's not so bad when you're Hades' son. The souls don't bother me. They know better." He said with a laugh

Percy could see Pyrrha and Rachel walking up the hill. Pyrrha carried a sack with extra clothing, and two bottles of water. At her hip was a bronze dagger sheathed in leather.

"You look ready kiddo." Percy said with a smile

"I sure hope so. I could barely sleep last night. I'm so nervous but also excited. I've never been outside of North America. And the only traveling I've ever done was on foot." She said awkwardly

Rachel wiped her eyes tiredly and yawned. She was still in her pajamas and slippers. "I'm going back to bed, I just came to see you guys off. Have a safe trip and don't die" She said bluntly and walked back to her cave.

They all chuckled at this. Soon after Rachel left, Hestia came walking up the hill. She looked at all of them and smiled. "You leave soon. I'm very proud of all of you for doing this. Something that hasn't been done before. Ever. Demigods crossing over into another pantheons territory is unheard of. But, not impossible. I hope for great results. You will no doubt run into enemies that you've never seen before, but don't let that stop you. Remember, use your brains. Use what was given to you by the gods. Instinct, strategy strength and power."

Percy smile, "We thank you for your words, Hestia. Remember to have faith. After all, they're not dealing with average demigods." He said with a small smirk.

Hestia spoke seriously, "Confidence is good. But do not underestimate them. The people you will meet will no doubt be extremely powerful. Do not engage into battle unless it is truly needed. Remember. You are representing the Greeks. Hold your head high and proud. Represent your heritage with pride."

"Understood Lady Hestia" Nico said.

Hestia had been pondering this thought for a long time. She had come to a conclusion and she thought there wouldn't be a better time to do this. "Before you leave, Pyrrha. One last thing for you. Step forward."

Nervously, Pyrrha stepped in front of Hestia facing her. Percy and Nico had an idea of what was about to happen.

"Pyrrha, it's quite obvious that you're taking on an incredibly tough task. You are at just a tender age. Only thirteen and you've been given the task of stopping King Zeus from taking control of this world and extinguishing the demigods. You have Nico and Percy with you on this quest, but remember. They will not be there to always protect you. Keep in mind. Agnee will most definitely try to get you to join their side. Your roots lie in India. However you are born a Greek. I have a gift for you that has never been gifted to anyone else ever to exist. You will bear my blessing and will be my champion. You will fight in the honour of my name and earn the title of Champion of Fire."

Pyrrha stood there quite shocked and nervous. "I- I don't know what to say. I'm only just- I'm only just a demigod. I'm not strong enough." She said shaking slightly. Pyrrha could feel her legs shaking. She didn't believe in herself that she could do everything Hestia said.

"Do not fret, Pyrrha. You don't need to worry. You may not be ready now. But I am more than confident that you will be ready when you've been trained and when you've experienced the life of a demigod. It is a harsh one. But I know you're the right one."

With this, Hestia held up her hands. Suddenly, Hestia started to glow brighter and brighter.

"Close your eyes, everyone!" Percy shouted

Pyrrha could feel the power flowing over her. She could feel a bright aura pass over her and become one with her. It felt, almost light. She had a sense of hope within her. She surged with new found strength and incredible power. A new found sensation burned at her core.

The light died down and everyone opened their eyes to see Pyrrha glowing a bright red, now dressed in a red hunting tunic outlined with black and red linings. On her head was a bronze circlet appearing to look like flames. Her hair had even more red strands than it used to and had been tied into a neat pony tail.

However the most astonishing part of her new appearance seemed to be the shield she was holding. A bronze circular shield, bathed in the sunlight appearing over the horizon. The circumference of the shield engraved with swirling flames and greek symbols.

"Wow." Was all that came out of Percy and Nico's mouthes.

Hestia smiled "Indeed. I think the outfit fits her nicely. I do hope the shield is of some use. With my blessing no fire can harm you. And soon enough, when you're in danger, you will be able to manifest your own flame."

Pyrrha stood there shocked. She had a surge of confidence within her. She felt like she could actually do this. "I don't know what to say. I can't believe this is happening. Why me? What's special about me that wants to make me your champion?" She asked.

Hestia looked at her. "You are a truly innocent and pure person. And that's why. You are so young and I don't have to see your future to know what you'll turn out to be. You have a good head on your shoulders, now it's time to use it."

Pyrrha stood there speechless. She looked at herself in awe.

Hestia took a step forward and hugged Pyrrha. In her moment of silence, Pyrrha hugged her back, tightly. "I won't fail you" she whispered, a few tears falling.

"I know you won't" Hestia said as she wiped her tears.

Next, Hestia moved to Percy and hugged him. "You'll need to watch over her, you are her guardian until she reaches maturity. Please, stay safe. I'm putting my faith in you."

"Don't worry, Hestia. I don't intend on letting Zeus get what he wants." Percy said with a smile

Finally she stepped in front of Nico. "Uh, i'm not really a fan of hugs but-"

He was interupted when Hestia hugged him regardless. "Everyone could use a hug from time to time. Even the Ghost King." She said with a chuckle.

Nico stood there awkwardly patting Hestias back, then turned to Percy and mouthed "Help me please". Percy laughed internally at this.

Suddenly, out of the shadow of the pine tree came a giant hellhound, landing on top of Percy. "Holy -umph" he said before he was smothered by a giant tounge licking his face.

"Hi there Mrs. O'Leary. Yeah yeah, I missed you too." He said as the hellhound kept licking him, "Okay I get it! Stop licking me!" He said crawling out of the hellhounds clutches.

"What the- Why is there a giant dog licking you!?" Pyrrha said, frightened

"That's Mrs. O'Leary. She used to be my pet, but since I left, i've left her in the care of Nico." Percy said, casually scratching behind the hellhound's giant ears.

"But- but that's a hellhound!" She said almost shocked.

"It is. The only friendly one to exist. She'll be your ride and she'll aid in our travel." Nico said, "Hop on" Nico said offering her a hand.

She took it when Nico smirked and flung her in the air, letting her land on Mrs. O'Leary's back. "Woah, that was fast" Pyrrha said in amazement.

"How did you- you just threw me like it was nothing" Pyrrha said again, surprised.

"You have a lot to learn, Pyrrha. Nico is on the same level as myself. Thalia as well. We're all born from powerful blood. You included." Percy said smiling, "Which means, you'll grow up to be even stronger than us."

"Wow." was all that left Pyrrhas mouth. At this they all laughed.

"I think it's time we left. We have ways to go and Nico and Mrs. O'Leary will be needing several pit stops along the journey to rest."

"Yes, I agree. Please be safe, heros." With that Hestia took her step back and watch as they all gathered.

Nico grabbed hands with Percy and placed his other hand on Mrs' O'Leary's large cheek, "Alright, I'll take first jump, Mrs.O'Leary. Hold on tight everyone. First stop, Venezuela."

And with that, that submerged into the shadows and Pyrrha's unholy screams echoed across the valley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Gods, Travel and Eagles.

On the tip of Mount Kailash, sat a figure standing on his big toe, in a meditative posture. All three of his eyes closed, but seemingly still able to overlook the world. He could sense a disturbance in his realm. Something that was going wrong. He knew with the betrayal of Agnee, Lord of the Flame, things were set in motion, but even now, his all seeing eyes could not figure out what it was.

He continued to ponder these thoughts in his silence. Waiting for when the issue presents itself.

Else where, in the heavens, Lord Indra, God of Lightning, Thunder, Rain and Rivers, looked down on the earth. Even if he was King of the Devas, there were still many stronger than him. He also could foretell something unfortunate coming to pass. However, he could also sense that people from another destination were coming to them. People that have not been seen in a very, very long time by the Devas. At this, he grew worried. Were they coming to fight them? Or are they coming to help them.

All of these thoughts were flowing through the Lord Indra's head as he paced his court yard. All he could do is hope that Agnee hasn't done anything rash yet with the weapon he stole. _Even centuries ago, when gods from different pantheons ruled together, The Greeks and Romans have always been bad to us. And there have been many attempts to make peace with them. Now King Zeus of Olympus wants to rule the world for himself? I'm sure the other pantheons won't stand for this. With Hestia's staff in Agnees hands, it could mean the end for many deities._ Indra thought to himself.

 _There have only been a few who still are neutral with all the Pantheons. Hestia included, as well as myself. Thor and the All Father Odin have remained loyal as well. I haven't heard from Quetzalcoatl in a long time. Almost a three millennium. Lastly, King Ra of the Egyptian Dynasty has pledged to remain neutral for the rest of times with the affairs of other pantheons unless provoked. And the Egyptians aren't people you want provoked_ , Indra remember with a shiver. He could still almost feel the sun scorching his skin. It took him centuries for him to make peace between the Devas and Egyptians.

 _And with Zeus planning to destroy the Demigods… How cruel can he be? Many of the Demigods have fought wars after wars, serving them loyally. Well maybe not all of them. Regardless, If it comes down to it, they don't deserved to be killed. With Agnee gone, I've had to replace him with Hanuman as messenger of the gods. He's told me that we should be expecting three demigods traveling into our lands. The only reason they could be coming here for is to look for info on Agnee. They will also need help. Perhaps they look to make an alliance between our Pantheons. Whatever the case, I plan to help them, if their request is within reason._

On the coast of Venezuela, three figures and a giant hellhound flew out of the shadows, tumbling into the sand.

"Couldn't have had a better landing Nico?" Percy asked shaking the sand out of his hair.

"How about you try to shadow travel across the Atlantic, then talk to me about landings." Nico said getting the sand out of his boots.

They both could hear muffled shouting from a few feet beside them. It looked as though Mrs. O'Leary landed on Pyrrha.

"Well how about that. Would you get off her please?" Nico asked.

The big shaggy hellhound huffed and got up from on top of Pyrrha. She seemed as upset as the rest of them about the landing.

Breathing heavy, Pyrrha asked, "A little warning next time would be great. That was possibly one of the most scariest things I've every experience." She said exasperatedly.

Standing up from the sand, Percy stretched and looked to his watch. "It's about 6:30 AM on my watch. But that's still in Eastern Standard Time. So it should be around 11:00 AM here." Percy stated, grabbing his ruck sack.

"We should find a spot to rest until we're ready to travel again. Let's get moving." Nico said getting up from his spot.

Together, they all traveled through the hills for the rest of that day, only stopping to eat or drink water, until they reached Anaco. They found a small motel and took a regular suite for the night until they rested for a while.

"We should avoid going into the city," Nico said as he flopped onto the couch within their suite. "No doubt the gods will be searching for us everywhere."

Percy closed the door behind him as he entered, "Yeah you're right. We should rest here for the night and then leave tomorrow afternoon. It's almost three o'clock. I'll make a food run in the evening. There's a convenience store not too far from here."

"Technically we could make another jump right now because Mrs. O'Leary can shadow travel us, but I'd rather not have both of us gassed out incase of an emergency." Nico said

"Good thinking. We'd be stuck in a tight situation if we were attacked and had no out." Percy said sitting on the bed.

"How are you holding up Pyrrha?" He said turning to look at her.

Pyrrha laid there sleeping soundly on the bed, her arms sprawled out.

Percy chuckled, "Figures, this is her first quest. I remember being that tired on my first quest," Percy said, reminiscing.

Silence fell on the group until Nico broke it.

"You miss her still, don't you." He said, more of a statement than a question.

Percy nodded, "Can't help it. Maybe today she and I could have had a better life. Perhaps we could have started a family. We could have gone to University in Rome." He said looking down.

"Could have. I guess so. I guess some things are just meant to happen," He said, looking at Pyrrha.

"You're probably right, Nico." He said smiling.

Once again silence fell on them, only the sound of Pyrrha's light snoring could be heard.

"Just one question, Nico. I can't help but asking but.. Did she reach Elysium?" Percy said, looking at Nico with hopeful eyes.

He was silent for a moment. "She did, yes. She spent some time in Elysium. However, after a while she went for rebirth." He said looking down.

"I see." Percy said sadly.

Nico watched silently as Percy wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back by seven." Nico said, exiting the room.

Percy sighed and thought it best to take a nap as well. He fell back on the bed next to Pyrrha who was also sleeping.

Unbeknownst to him, Pyrrha was having a nightmare.

Deep within the mind of Pyrrha Aegle, she saw herself in a very dark and scary place. The ground beneath her covered in red dirt, bones sticking out of it.

She was looking around her surroundings. It looked as though she was a very large cave.

"Are you frightened, little one?" Said a dark and ominous voice.

Pyrrha jumped at the voice, looking frantically for the person who spoke.

"You won't find a body for this voice, girl. You are within me."

 _Within him? What does that even mean?_ Pyrrha thought.

The voice sounded like fingernails scratching over a chalk board.

She fell to her knees, her hands covering her ears, and her eyes shut tight.

She couldn't take the sound of his voice much longer. "Who are you? What do you want?" She screamed

"It is quite simple little girl. I am here to warn you. I have driven that worthless Daughter of Athena to madness, and she ended up dead. If you don't stop your quest now, you will end up with the same fate. It's your choice _sea spawn."_

"Why are you doing this? I've never done anything to you!" She screamed, pressing her hands tighter to her ears.

"No but that reckless brother of yours has. He rampaged his way through my lands and destroyed countless monsters of mine. He has escaped my grasps. And for what he has done to my wife Gaea, he will pay dearly. I have only started with the death of his loved one, and you will be next" He said angrily, screaming towards the end.

Pyrrha couldn't take it, his voice was getting to her, she could feel herself going crazy, her worst fears coming to life.

Suddenly her dream shifted. She could see what looked like a younger Percy holding a lifeless girl in his arms. He was bawling and screaming. She could see lots of blood, staining the blonde haired girl in his arms.

Pyrrha knew what this scene was. This was Annabeth, the girl Percy spoke of, and she was dead. What she couldn't figure out was how she died.

Percy, who was holding Annabeth in his arms turned his head, looking directly at Pyrrha, who seemed to be invisible until this point.

"Wake up! Pyrrha, wake up."

That's when her dream went black and she opened her eyes to see Percy looking down at her worriedly.

She felt herself out of breath, sweat dripping down the side of her face and her muscles tensed.

"What just happened Pyrrha, are you okay?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She sat up, her back resting against the wall of the room, "I'm not sure, I just had a weird dream. I was.. I was in this scary place. It was all red and dark. This man.. He was talking to me, but I couldn't see him. When he was talking.. It was hard to focus, his voice was so scratchy."

Percy grimaced. "What else happened? What did he say?"

Pyrrha looked down. She didn't want to tell him everything. The parts about Annabeth, she was unsure about. "He told me that if I continued with this quest, that he would drive me insane. He said that he wants to make you pay for killing his wife, Gaea."

Percy had a strained look on his face, "Gaea. It's been 14 years since I've defeated her. I was only eighteen," He looked at her, "The man you spoke to was Tartarus. And the place you were is Tartarus."

She had a confused look on her face, "Like, in his.. body?"

"No. Tartarus is the deepest pit in the underworld, where the monsters and immortals reform when they are killed. Tartarus is the primordial god of the Abyss. He has a physical form, but he usually only talks through his lands in Tartarus. He literally is the abyss itself." He said with a shiver.

"Only a few people have seen his physical form. And the first time he manifested it, I was there. We barely escaped with our lives." Percy said looking off to the side.

"What does this mean? I can't stop this quest." Pyrrha said, confused as to what she should do.

"This is what many call a crossroads, Pyrrha. _You_ need to choose what you need to do." Percy said looking at her once again.

Pyrrha sighed, "I've never had to do this before. I can't forsake the all of the demigods for my own selfish desires. Besides, even If I did choose to stop the quest. We'd all be dead anyways. So I guess I just have to do this and find a way not to go insane."

Percy smiled, "Smart choice. Tartarus says he'll make you go mad, but he won't get far. Not as long as I'm here. He'll have to get past me before he can."

"Thanks Percy. That means a lot." Pyrrha smiled

Suddenly, Nico busted into the room out of breath. "Guys we need to get out of here, Now! There's a giant eagle circling the motel and it doesn't look happy!"

"What? So soon. I didn't expect them to find us so soon. Pyrrha get up, we need to get going. Keep your shield and dagger ready." Percy said, gathering his ruck sack.

"Slight problem. I can't find Mrs .O'Leary. We left her in the parking lot, but she's gone now. I can't seem to sense her either." Nico said slightly panicked.

"Damn it. We need to escape on foot then. There's a back exit, we can go through there. There's no way we're escaping this thing. Looks like we're going to have to fight it." Percy said.

Together, the three of them headed to the ground floor and ran for the exit. Once outside, they could hear a screech from above them.

As they looked up, the giant eagle was soaring down to them in a blinding speed.

Percy wielded Riptide and slashed at the beast. At the last moment the eagle weaved to the side, narrowly missing the blade. It shot back up into the sky.

"Damn, this thing is big. Never seen one this big before. It's fast too. It's got the height advantage. This might take a while." Percy said.

Nico removed his Stygian Iron sword from its scabbard and brandished it at the beast. "We need to get it close enough for us to attack."

"I've got an idea. Get it close and I'll see what I can do." Percy said.

"What can I do?" Pyrrha said.

"Stay on the defensive. Do not let it get you!" Percy said, capping Riptide.

He focused on the water flowing through the pipes of the motel and felt a pressure build up within him.

"Get ready!" Nico said, seeing the Eagle soaring down towards them.

Water bursted from the side of the building, solidifying into ice shards, only piercing one of the beasts wings. It stopped it's decent and flew to the side, back into the sky.

"Nice one, Percy. Still alive, but damaged." Nico said.

Suddenly, the eagle started to spark with blue electricity. A blot dropped from beneath it and crashed to the ground.

The three jumped back in surprise. "No doubt, Zeus sent this eagle." Percy said with gritted teeth.

"Here it comes again!" Pyrrha shouted,

But just before it could reach the ground, a figure shot from a shadow near by, jumping into the air, while wielding what seemed to be a huge scythe.

Just as the bird flew down, the scythe was slashed down upon it's wing, slicing it off, and it crashed to the ground.

Stood before them as a girl who looked to be around the age of 15. She was about 5' 8". She wore a red and black corset with a knee length skirt and black stockings. Around her neck was a red hooded cape, flying in the wind.

She aimed the head of her scythe at eagle and pulled a trigger, sending a bullet from the scythe through the eagles skull, killing it.

The girl hefted her scythe as it transformed into a compact form, before placing it on her back, behind her cape.

Silence fell on the group, save Nico, as they looked at the young girl in shock.

"What are you doing here, Rosabella. You know shadow traveling is dangerous right now. Hades could have found you!" He said with anger and what seemed to be.. concern in his voice.

"Well you seem to be doing it quite often," She said quietly

"That's because I can handle Hades. Now answer me, why are you here, who sent you?" Nico said, walking to the girl, towering over her with his arms crossed.

"What, a daughter can't visit her father?" She said innocently, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, she can, but you're not. Why, are you here." He said with a straight face.

The girl sighed, "Mom sent me. She was worried.."

Nico scowled, "Yeah right.."

"So was I.." She said looking down.

Nico sighed, "Go back home Rose."

Percy and Pyrrha stood there, mouths hanging open. Pyrrha leaned to Percy, "Daughter?"

He leaned in, "I'm just as shocked as you are, kid. I had no idea. But I do see the resemblance. That only bears the question, who's the mother…?"

"What, no thank you? I just took down that eagle and I get a 'Go back home Rose.' "She said, imitating Nico's gruff voice.

"I don't sound like that" Nico said with a glare.

She heard a small "thank you" from Pyrrha, stood behind Percy.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." She said grinning.

"Tell your mother I'm fine. Go home" He said.

"No, Dad, I'm staying. Everyone at camp is in a panic because of what's going on. I can't stand it there." She said groaning.

"Rosabella Avila di Angelo. You cannot be here. It's too dangerous and I won't have you here if I can help it. Go on home, please." He said with a strict voice.

"Wait wait wait, hold on here. Don't forget that we're still here Nico." Percy said walking up to them with Pyrrha.

"I didn't forget," He said still looking at Rosabella.

"Kid, how old are you?" Percy said, glancing at the teen.

"Thirteen." She said

"What in blazes- When did this happen Nico?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Thirteen years ago." Nico said plainly.

Pyrrha and Percy face palmed, "Obviously. But how- no Who? Who's the mother?"

Nico sighed. "Don't worry about it. Doesn't matter-" he bit his tongue as his daughter raised her eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter? She'll be on your tail once she hears that she doesn't matter." Rosabelle said with a glare.

"No, that's not what I meant." Nico said frustrated.

Fed up, Percy turned to the teen, "Kid what's your moms name?"

Nico looked up, eyes wide, "No! Don't -"

"My mothers name is Reyna."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Father Nico, Scythes and Stories.

Rosabella sat in the chair near the desk inside the motel room, studying the mechanical parts of her scythe. Her father Nico, was sitting on the bed behind her, his head in his hands.

"Why did she have to send you, now of all times." Nico groaned.

"What, am I that much of a burden?" Rosabella stated without turning around.

"No, it's just.. Now? I'm on a quest and it's far too dangerous for you to be here." Nico said, looking up.

Rosabella adjusted the scope on her scythe-rifle as she responded, "Or maybe you just think that because you're my father. Besides, there's not much I can do at Camp Jupiter anyways."

Nico stood up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Then what about Camp Half-Blood..?"

"Not an option. Not after what they said to me last time. I'm not a freak." She said looking down sadly.

Nico shook his head. He had once tried to bring his daughter to Camp Half-blood, but it didn't go so well.. The idea of a child being born from a Roman demigod and fathered by a Greek demigod, didn't go so well with some of the campers. Even after they had made some peace after the war. And in addition, Rosabella is the first to wield a scythe since.. Well, since Kronos. They also didn't like the look of that. They thought she was too powerful of a legacy to exist. With her powers from her grandparents, Hades and Bellona, she was definitely going to have some advantages that others didn't have.

"Try to remember that it doesn't matter what others think. You are who you are and you should be proud of it. They're just jealous they can't shoot like you can." Nico said with the smallest of smiles.

"Yeah right, I can shoot a gun far better then anyone at either camp, but they can shoot a bow and arrow far better than I can." She said, crossing her arms.

It was true. Her parents believed she was more of a.. Modern day legacy. She was born with a very inquisitive mind. They later learned she was a kinesthetic learner. As a child she was always interested in the way things worked. In particular, mechanics. Once her father learned of this, he thought it best to send her to the best known blacksmith demigod he knew. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. While Reyna wasn't happy with this, she later grew to accept this change and embrace it. Leo turned out to be a great mentor to Rosabella and taught her many things. She became his apprentice in no time, swimming a hammer in those tiny hands on steel, harder than most other men in the blacksmith shop.

"You're just different. Not like most demigods." Nico sighed

"That's because I'm _not_ a demigod. I'm a Legacy." She said with distraught.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Legacy. Camp Half-Blood just hasn't ever seen any before. Most demigods' never live long enough to have children. Thankfully, I did" Nico said.

At this moment, Percy walked into the room with Pyrrha at his side, food filled on both of their arms. "Food's here, hope you guys like tacos and burritos." Percy said grinning.

"I could definitely go for some food. Traveling here took some time." Rosabella said, shifting her scythe back into its compact form.

The two children of Poseidon set the food on the nearest desk and opened up all the wrappers.

"Alright, spicy on the left and without spice on the right." Percy said before grabbing 3 of the largest spicy burritos

Nico shook his head, "Some things never change I guess."

"I've never really had this kind of food before. Guess I'll try a taco then." Pyrrha said grabbing one.

Nico picked out a burrito with spice and handed it to his daughter, "Here," he said dropping it into her hands.

"Thanks." She said taking a bite out of it.

"I'll eat later, no appetite right now." Nico said leaning against the wall.

Percy went to reach in for another, "Perce, they still have to eat some more you know. Let them finish." Nico said

Percy frowned and sat back on the bed.

"I don't think I got your names. I'm Rosabella Avila di Angelo." Rosabella said with a mouthful of burrito

"Manners, Rose." Nico said sternly.

"Sorry." She said before swallowing

Pyrrha laughed, "I'm Pyrrha Aegle, This is my brother, Percy." She said pointing up to Percy.

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." Percy said.

"You were waiting for that, weren't you." Nico said face palming.

"Gotta love the James Bond reference." He said grinning.

"Wait, as in, The Percy Jackson?" Rosabella asked with wide eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm the only one out there. So I guess?" He said with a shrug.

Rosabella stared at him inwonder, "So you really are real." She stated blankly

Percy looked at her oddly, "What, are they telling stories now?"

"Yes." Nico and Rosabella said together.

"So Uncle Leo was telling the truth. I didn't believe there was a person who could do everything you did and still be alive.." Rosabella said shaking her head.

"Kid, you have no idea. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet either. Once you've fought two wars, it gets to you." He said looking off to the side.

"And what about you? You said you're his sister? He looks old enough to be you're father." Rosabella said, looking at Pyrrha.

"Rude." Percy said with a glare.

"I'm only his half-sister. Same father." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, That means you're Poseidon's daughter."

"Unfortunately, yes." Pyrrha said looking down.

"I can see why you'd say unfortunately. How old are you?" She asked.

"Twelve, soon to be thirteen." Pyrrha replied

"Cool. And how old are you? You certainly don't look as young as you did in the photos." Rosabella said pointing to Percy.

"Photos? They have photos of me?" He said, looking at Nico.

"They _study_ you. Yes, they do have pictures of you. They have books, _written_ on you." Nico said with an odd look.

"Are you kidding me? Remind me to burn whatever library has those books." Percy said, "I'm thirty two, by the way." He said glancing at Rosabella.

A thought occurred to Rosabella, "Wait, Dad, if you're a son of Hades, and He's a son of Poseidon.."

"Yes, you have to call him Uncle." Nico confirmed.

Percy looked up wide eyed, "Oh no no no. No Uncle Percy. Not happen-"

"Okay Uncle Percy" She said with a grin.

Percy sighed, "Damnit."

Then Pyrrha started to giggle, which turned into full on laughter as she look at Rosabella, "By that logic, that makes me your aunt!" She said in between laughs.

They all busted out into laughter at that point, even Nico chuckling.

"You're right, but don't expect me to call you Aunt Pyrrha. You're still a year younger than me." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's alright, I wasn't hoping for it." Pyrrha smiled back.

Percy glanced at Rosabellas weapon, "Kid, let me see your weapon."

She looked at him nervously. All people ever did was judge her because of it. "Uh, sure alright, but let me see yours."

Percy looked at her oddly, "Odd request, but alright, sure." He took out his pen and threw it at her.

"A pen?" She asked, confused.

"I'm surprised that's not in the books." He said laughing.

"It probably is, I just never read them" She grinned.

Percy smiled at her. "I like you kid. Take off the cap. But hold on to it tight."

She did as she was told and removed the cap. The pen grew heavy in her hands as she could feel a weight extend from the top. She felt the pen in her palm shift into a grip with a pommel. The celestial bronze leaf shaped blade shone brightly in the light. She read the inscription, Anaklusmos and knew what it meant. Something her Uncle Leo taught her. From the many stories he told her, she remembered what he had said about his sword. _The tide that takes one by surprise._

"Just like in the pictures," she said in awe.

"Okay, cool. Now let me see yours." He said extending his hand, grinning.

Still nervous, she capped the sword with the pen cap and handed it back to him. She looked up to her father, Nico, for guidance.

"Don't worry. He's not like the rest. Trust me when I say you'll end up liking him more than you should. Everyone does." He said rolling his eyes.

"Alright." She said softly, reaching behind her back before whipping out her weapon, watching it shift in the air before it was in it's full form.

"Here she is," she said handing over the handle of it to Percy, "Just watch the trigger, it's always loaded."

"What did I tell you about that." Nico said, glaring at her.

"It's fine, I'm the only one that uses it anyways."

Percy studied the scythe, looking at the shaft, and the magazine loaded beneath the trigger. He looked at the blades at the end of it, seeing the dark metal shine.

"It looks like something Leo would build." He said studying it some more.

Rosabella grinned, "That's because he helped me make it."

Percy looked up, "Sorry, he helped _you_ make it? You said you were, what, thirteen?"

"That's right, _I_ am his apprentice," She said proudly, pointing to herself.

"Interesting." He said before looking at the scythe again. "The blade. Stygian iron?"

"Correct," She said grinning. "It's only right for the daughter of the Prince to have some underworldly metal."

"And the rest of it?"

"Steel"

Percy looked up confused, "Okay now I'm confused. How do you carry this around?"

"I dunno, I just can. It's never been difficult." She said with a smile.

Percy smiled back, "You know that one of the most dangerous titans in history wielded a scythe. So I can imagine it won't be a surprise when people look at you weirdly when you have this thing."

She looked downcast, "Yeah, I already know. Kronos used a scythe. But just because he used one, doesn't mean that anyone else that uses one is bad!" She said desperately.

"Exactly. By that logic, every person who ever used a sword or spear in history would be as bad as any other villain who used a sword or spear." Percy said.

She smiled at him brightly, "Finally, someone who understands."

"I commend you for taking on the challenge of using such a weapon. It makes you unique. Especially since you made it yourself. I can tell you're a bright kid, but remember that life outside the blacksmith shop is a lot harder and more dangerous. Use what you've made for good and you'll go places kid." Percy said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Why can't everyone at Camp Half-Blood be like you?" She said.

"That's because not everyone at camp has gone through what I've gone through." He gave her a half smile.

"For the record, I like your weapon too. Gotta love the classics," She grinned.

"Why, thank you. Nico, I think your daughter and I will get along just fine." He said grinning at Nico.

He groaned, "Just don't take her on any quests and we're good. Any quest with you in it, means it's a hard one."

"No promises. She's got talent. Must be from Reyna though." He laughed at Nico's scowl.

Rosabella thought for a moment, "Wait so you do know my mother. And that means that you were a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"Well technically I never stepped down. I just left and never came back. But assuming that Frank and Reyna are still Praetors, I'm gonna stay out of it." He chuckled.

"There's another camp?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. Camp Jupiter. I'll have to take you there one day. I might even leave you there under their care. You could definitely learn a lot." Percy said.

"I don't know if she could survive the harsh regiment. It's quite the drastic change from what the greeks typically do." Rosabella said sizing Pyrrha up.

"She'll learn. For now we have a quest to do." Nico said.

"Speaking of, we have an issue at hand, where's Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy said, "She disappeared before our encounter with the Eagle."

"Perhaps she was captured in an attempt to slow down our travel." Pyrrha said, putting a finger to her chin.

"You're probably right. But the question is, who would capture her." Nico said

Pyrrha and Percy looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Tartarus"

AN: Hey everyone. Been a while since I've left an authors note. Did anyone notice that I based Rosabella off of Ruby from RWBY? I only changed her name and age. Please feel free to leave your reviews!


End file.
